Hide & Seek
by fezakyuu
Summary: Ciel hastily leaves in the middle of the night to fight with Alois whom he had met during a dream. From panicking so much he knocks himself unconscious and he is eventually found with amnesia. Ciel becomes very naive and Sebby can get away with anything..
1. Chapter 1

_**H****ide**** & S****eek**_

_I just want to add that this is my first Kuroshitsuji story and there will be major hints of Ciel & Sebastian. (:_

* * *

"Time to retire for the night, Young Master" a familiar and deep voice spoke softly across the room as he walked towards the desk placed in front of a decorative chair, sat on it was Ciel, finishing what was left of his work, after which he stood up lazily and made his way around the desk.

"Yes, Sebastian" Ciel walked past the demonic butler and straight towards the door, instantly Sebastian was worried by how little he had said before leaving, of course he wasn't really one for talking about his day before dusk, but he at least said a couple more things, even if it was rude or tormenting things towards Sebastian.

"Young Master?" He interrupted before Ciel left the room, the pale looking child turned and gazed back at his butler.

"What?" He replied, unhappily.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, a little worried. To him, Ciel looked pale, paler than usual and his eyes were a little foggy… maybe he was sick?

"No, I'm fine"

"Well, Excuse my rudeness, but you don't look it, Young Master" Sebastian replied.

Ciel sighed and continued passing through the door, finishing with "Hurry up Sebastian, I'm tired"

Much further along the corridor, they arrived at Ciel's room, the young child was first inside with Sebastian following suite, he then went over to the wardrobe and selected one of Ciel's many nightgowns whilst Ciel himself sat in wait on the bed, looking out through the window into the pure darkness.

He allowed Sebastian to undress him as he usually did but remained silent throughout, much to Sebastian's displeasure. The butler stood up and looked back down upon what he once called 'his prey, his meal'. "Young Master, I really want to know what is wrong. This isn't like you at all to be so quiet and spaced out for such a long amount of time"

"Like I said before, Sebastian. I am perfectly fine" Ciel replied, sounding less convincing than before in Sebastian's point of view. He watched as his master jumped up from his bed and made his way over to the window. Watching as the rain pelted the window and as the thunder frighteningly made its way closer to the mansion. Ciel shivered a little, having a little fear of the disastrous weather.

He turned away from the window and allowed Sebastian to close the curtains which did no help muting the thunder from his ears.

"Will you be alright tonight, Young Master?" Sebastian pestered again, knowing that he wasn't going to get the answer he was looking for.

"Yes" He hissed harshly in reply "I'll be fine Sebastian" He paused and sat back down on the bed, remaining silent as he wrapped himself within the thick, soft covers of his bed and allowed Sebastian to tuck him in safely.

"Well, Goodnight… Young Master" Sebastian replied, walking around the bed to the side table and collecting the candle holder that lit the room so dimly. With a final soft smirk towards his master's sleeping face, he left the room knowing he was _probably_ okay.

It didn't take long for Ciel to be sound asleep that evening, but not for long.

Many hours later on into the night, the wind was still howling and the thunder was hard at work, scaring the lives of innocent people, like God opening the heavens for earths viewing.

Ciel was in a very deep sleep, he was currently dreaming of a familiar place, somewhere he had been to before but not at this time of the night, he didn't dare venture off without Sebastian at this hour, especially somewhere to where he currently was, alone in a dark, misty wood.

_"A dream?" He said to himself, looking around he appeared to be somewhere in the distant woods from his mansion. Everything was clouded with fog and depression. It was eerily silent and somewhat scary, especially when your demon butler wasn't around._

_He walked forward and could even feel the cold twigs and stones dig into his feet as he pressed on through the wood. He carefully looked around and kept focus on one goal, to find out why he was here, in such a dark and meaningless place._

_He double checked ahead of him when he noticed a shadowed figure walk towards him, he felt the need to stop and hide, but didn't bother in case it was someone he knew._

_He had hopes that it was in fact Sebastian who was coming towards him, but then the figure would be much bigger... this shadow was only just a little taller than him. But he couldn't think of whom it may have been, who on earth would he want to see in this sort of place. A set-up? No… not in a dream, no one can manipulate your own sense of creativity and imagination, not even the demons could tread in such places of wonder._

_"Who's there?" Ciel called out, stern and boldly, as he wanted to hide his fear of who it may be. A distinctive and echoing laugh cried out through the woods and even made the tree's shake with fear. The shadow continued its course towards Ciel, which in turn made him think much harder about whether he should run or stay._

_"Go ahead... run away from me. Fear me and hate me, Ciel Phantomhive" He spoke mockingly, like he could already interpret Ciel's fears and thoughts. But that voice, the sound of it was so annoyingly familiar, it was light but demonic. Just hearing it made Ceils blood boil and his soul shiver with fear._

_As the shadow came to be, Ciel's gaze fixed and harshly upon his target, Alois Trancy. He realized why he may have been in this weak and depriving world."Well?" Alois pestered, smirking with a quick lick of his lips._

_Ciel stood motionless and stared at him with vengeful eyes._

_"Guess you're not that much of a coward as I thought you were" He added, continuing to smirk and toy around with Ciel._

_But Ciel remained silent and strong, expecting Alois to understand at some point that Ciel was looking for answers._

_"I see, the silent treatment?" He huffed "Well, you probably don't want to hear why I'm here then, do you… Ciel?" He turned away, proving that he'd easily walk away if Ciel continued to appear unfazed by his appearance… but it just made the situation seem more and more like a set up, like Alois was leading him on._

_Ciel was somewhat interested by his choice of words as he thought it, his face lit up quickly which Alois was quick to notice. He knew this was too good to be true, but he couldn't help but know that this was definitely a set-up. Alois was pretty much just asking to be murdered just standing there in front of the angry Earl._

_"Got your attention now haven't I?" He licked his lips again, an unusual and disturbing habit for a fourteen year old boy. "Very well, I'll tell you something" He turned back around and faced Ciel, gazing back at his soft and pale face._

_Ciel remained ominous and interested, he tried not to make himself seem too interested though, this boy didn't deserve his attention, but he was willing to forgo that will for now._

_"You know where we are right?" He paused and watched as Ciel nodded in reply of his question, Alois hummed to himself and continued "Well… if you can find me, I'll let you fight me. No butlers or weapons. A fight to the death in these very woods…"_

_Ciel was even more interested by the thought of that idea… but still, there was the issue of trust. "How do I know you're not just stinging me along, Alois?" He finally spoke in turn, this made Alois very pleased and excited._

_"So you can talk?" He teased; Ciel didn't lift his lips, not even curve or make any motion with them. "That all depends on how much you want to kill me. It's your choice whether you come or not… but think of this as a one off opportunity. I'm willing to do this, but are you?" He added, turning his back once again and hurrying away into the depths of the fog._

_"Wait!" Ciel cried out, running towards him… but no matter how quick he ran he couldn't keep up. The shadow got smaller and smaller._

_"Until we meet again, Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive"_

_Suddenly the world turned black and everything disappeared._

He continued to fall down through the bottomless dream until the feeling and pressure of it caused him to startle awake back in his room, which was every so often lit by the petrifying lightning from outside.

He sat up in his bed, panting ever so softly and wiping away any sweat that had come about during his ecstatic dream with Alois. Immediately after thinking so, his mind was made up, whether Alois would be around or not he made haste out of his bed, placing the eye patch over his eye and placing a simple pair of his shoes on.

Without making a sound, he left his room and closed the door ever so gently as to not alert Sebastian, he wasn't going to allow Sebastian to be around this fight, this was something between him and Alois. And when he would have his revenge, that demon would finally get his Soul. He was placing every bit of hope on Alois meeting him in the woods, but even if this was a set up he could easily summon Sebastian and that's everything settled, not that he would be happy with all of this.

He carefully ran down the long corridor up towards the grand stairs in his hall, he tip-toed the rest of the way towards the door and after silently unlocking it he made his way outside, carefully locking the door again. Upon looking to his gardens, he just then realized about the harsh and frightening weather.

The rain was hitting the ground hard and the monstrous sounds of the wind still shook and made even the strongest tree's quiver. He still couldn't believe what he was doing… he stood for a moment, thinking about this situation more carefully. What Alois had said in the dream was getting to him, about how this opportunity was a one off and it certainly was an offer he couldn't refuse… so after much deliberation and thought, his mind was made up and he set of into the forest, not knowing what he may run into…

Only a few minutes later was Sebastian on his regular patrol of the house. Every night he'd check every room and make sure everything was spotless and tidy, as well as checking up on Ciel.

As he approached the young Earl's room, he began to feel a little nervous and worried… he thought that maybe it was just how quiet things were but even that shouldn't have shook his emotions, he knew it was always this quiet, so why tonight did everything feel different and nauseating. He knew Ciel was quiet and strangely different before he went to bed… but even so, he was undoubtedly asleep at this time so there was nothing for Sebastian to worry about for now.

He placed one of his silk-gloved hands on the door handle and quietly opened it, much to his nightmarish thoughts, Ciel was gone.

* * *

_Oh my god. I absolutely love Kuroshitsuji (: Reviews anyone?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_- Thank you for the reviews guys, keep them coming! (: They make me happy :3_

* * *

Our young friend continued running across the field that stormy evening, he ran in a straight diagonal line towards the large extent of forests, shrouded full of deadly creatures and haunting scenes. As he ran, he encountered many large puddles which angered him dearly as he continually stepped in them, even when he tried to avoid them; it was like his fields had turned into miniature lakes.

As he reached the edge of the forest, he looked back towards his overly impressive mansion to make sure that he wasn't being followed by anyone. At least he knew if Sebastian was following him he would have made an open appearance by know to stop him from leaving, he doubted Sebastian would let him roam around a place as dangerous as the woods at this time and in this weather.

When positive he was alone, he set off through the nearest clearing of trees and made his way through the dark and daunting forest, hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

***

Back at the Mansion, Sebastian had since entered Ciel's room, he had quickly noticed the ease of the bed sheets and how they had just simply been moved aside as well as that a pair of his master's shoes had gone. This obviously eased his worries of him once again being kidnapped, it looked like Ciel had left of his own free will, he was most positive of it.

Even if Ciel had left with intentionally not letting Sebastian know about his leave, this in turn wouldn't change Sebastian's over protective nature of him. No way would he ever allow Ciel to leave without his knowing and especially to a place he was unfamiliar with.

Quick on his feet, he left Ciel's room without bothering to tidy the bed sheets, hell that wasn't his top priority at the current moment, he just wanted to find Ciel... no matter what, he wanted to find him… _**alive.**_

Upon leaving the room, he made his way over to the grand stairs in the hall and proceeded over to the doors. By now Sebastian already had a good idea of where Ciel had vanished of to. Obviously, with the removal of his shoes he had left the building altogether and was outside in the horrific storm. If Ciel was about the house he would have walked around bare foot but it still would have made no sense in why he would leave his room to wonder around his own house, therefore this all added up to Sebastian's theory of him being somewhere outside.

As he opened the door and stepped outside his fears were shook much heavier, upon looking out to the magnificent gardens the storm had since gotten worse as it hovered over the Phantomhive estate.

He momentarily thought of Ciel as a fool, why on earth would such a child want to be out here in these conditions? Isn't it a child's worse nightmare? A stormy, dark night… the wind whistling and howling and creatures of the night preparing their attack…

Sebastian sighed not exactly loving the fact that he now had to muck up his perfectly clean and smart clothes to look for an idiotic child who thought it would be a great idea to go for a stroll. It made him panic much more, with Claude and Alois around, they could have been the cause of his departure, but then again it wasn't just that, it was what could happen to him if he's all alone in the dark.

He stepped out from the porch into the rain and quickly began his search of the mansion gardens, he could call on the other servants and ask for their help but this was something he could easily do on his own… or could he?

***

Back with Ciel, the young boy had begun to panic as he made his way further into the forest. He felt surrounded by demons. The sounds of crows squawking and other terrifying animals making ear-aching noises made him pick up his pace as he ran through the forest. As fast as he ran, he felt himself slipping and tripping over rocks and stones that he couldn't see or even bother to concentrate on. For the moment, he only wanted to find Alois. As careful as he tried to be, even without concentration, it was too late to notice the large rock in the line of his path and suddenly he felt his leg hit hard against the side and he fell straight over it and landed in a thick puddle of water and mud, on the foot of the leg that hit the rock his shoe loosened and fell off but because he was too frightened and too content on finding Alois, he didn't make time to collect his shoe and instead kept running, running away from the horrible and frightening noises these possible demons were making.

He stopped when it fell silent as he noticed his nightgown had become much heavier with the water it soaked in as it rained, as well as that he was covered in head to toe of mud and dirt, his nice white gown literally turned brown and black in matter of moments, he knew Sebastian would probably hate that fact more than anything else he had done tonight. He sighed in annoyance and tried to squeeze the water out of it but as much as he tried to get out more became soaked in. He certainly wasn't going to remove the gown, he wasn't that stupid, he'd just have to put up with it and hope if Alois was around then he wouldn't make fun of his attire.

He only had to walk a little further before he came to a weird circular clearing, where trees surrounded him and the moon had a direct view of the ground, at least it was a little less scarier now there was some form of light.

But still, this area reminded him of his dream, just a little darker and less foggy. Alois was no where to be seen though and he couldn't decide what to do… maybe that stupid blonde-haired child was late? Or lost himself… No, maybe he just decided not to come out because of the storm… there were a number of possibilities, but the biggest one yet was the fact that when he met Alois before,_** it was a dream.**_ There was no possibility of him being here, only Ciel's mind had decided to dream up something he had wanted to happen and like an impulsive child he believed it and thought he'd check it out.

**"Alois!"** He cried out, just to make sure he didn't doubt his own knowledge. The dream seemed so realistic, it should have been real and Alois even said it himself… he'd be there if Ciel wanted to kill him that much in which he did... so where on earth was he? **"Alois!" **He cried out again, spooking a few nearby birds out of the trees. He looked around and knew then Alois wasn't coming.

"I'm an idiot" He said to himself, moving his wet hair away from his face "Why on earth would I even think of leaving the warmth of my bed for someone like Alois at this time is beyond me"

Before matters got worse he thought about heading back before Sebastian realized he was missing and had a fit of some kind. But as he was about to make a move he realized the situation, he had completely forgotten the way he had come in through the trees and which way he had come altogether.

Not wanting to spend anymore time in the forest, he went the way which seemed the most logical, forward from which way he was looking, at least he thought this was the way back to the mansion.

Such a dense forest made him paranoid about every move he made, he even thought as far as the fact he was being chased by rogue animals who were out for a meal and one as week as Ciel meant no struggle or competition.

As he constantly turned his head to check for any followers or anything out of the ordinary, nothing could prepare him for his next fall as he didn't notice the steep and dangerous slope up ahead. Without once again realizing he ran straight to it and lost his balance over the edge and found himself tumbling and rolling down at a rapid speed, unable to grab anything to try and slow himself down, he moaned and yelled as he crashed harshly against a larger rock at the bottom. His head took a very serious blow and as he looked back up towards the hill he realized a lot of the debris and materials he had loosened on his way down were now falling onto him, covering him in more dirt and stones. He felt water flow past and beneath him, as he looked with what little energy he had left, he'd landed in a stream but he didn't care to move as it wasn't long after he passed out.

***

On the outskirts of the mansion, Sebastian had searched _**everywhere**_ and he still had no luck in finding him. This only made his revolve and desperation to find him more strong and will-powered.

He couldn't help but wonder all the while that maybe Ciel's unusually quiet and depressed manner before had something to do with all of this, that maybe he had been planning to run away for some time. The stress and work load of his company is too much for a mere child of his calibre to handle.

As it continued to plague his mind, he tried to side-track away from those kinds of thoughts and concentrated souly on finding his master. The only next best option he had was the woods surrounding the mansion, but that place was a death-trap, no way in hell would a child like Ciel even begin to think about running through that kind of place at this time.

He had a feeling though deep down that Ciel was somewhere within the forest but in this length of darkness he'd have little or no chance of finding him and if Ciel did require Sebastian's help then he'd simply just call upon him via the contract but still no such occurrence had happened so far which made Sebastian think the worst, _**again.**_

Unfortunately, Sebastian had no choice but to wait until morning arrived.

* * *

:P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_- Well, series 2 is really hotting up now isn't it? : P_

* * *

As the sun dawned upon the massively beautiful estate that was the Phantomhives, Sebastian had long since been up, awaiting the sun's wake. The storm had vanished, almost like his master had in the space of a few hours. The weather looked pleasing and promising for the rest of the day. Sebastian then swore to himself as he looked out the window of his master's room, that he would find Ciel today, whatever the cost.

As he made his way over to the male servant quarters, he pondered to himself whether he really did need the help of the others. Sure, this was a task he could handle with ease, but only if Ciel had called upon him via the contract, which still he had not done. This to Sebastian meant two things, either Ciel was in trouble or he just didn't want Sebastian around, at the moment that was unclear even if Ciel had left without notifying anyone.

But none the less, the more help he received the quicker it would be to find his master and the less worrying he would have to do.

He stopped outside the door of the servant quarters; with his mind made up he knocked vigorously on the door and entered shortly after hearing a quiet "Come in" most likely from Bard.

"Excuse me, a matter most urgent concerning the Young Master has presented itself and I require your help, will you please meet me in the hall in about ten minutes or so? I will give you the full array of details as of then" Sebastian put thoroughly, with that he left.

Finni and Bard were up with no trouble at that instant, rushing around the room, gathering their clothes and quickly washing the sleep from their faces, if anything concerned Ciel then they wouldn't hesitate for a second to help.

Next, Sebastian proceeded over to Maylene's room, alerting her of the situation too since her excessive good eyesight would definitely be needed in a situation as such.

After he had informed Maylene, who was already up and ready, they made their way to the hall where Finni, Bard and Tanaka were all patiently waiting for them.

"Let's get down to it" Sebastian started, approaching the others and taking his place in front of their views. "In the early hours of this morning, the young master went missing from his room. However, this was not a kidnapping, in fact I found the covers easily tossed aside and a pair of his shoes was missing. From looking at this sort of situation I interpreted that our master had gone somewhere outside. However I am still unsure of this since I spent most of the time looking in the gardens, but I could not find him anywhere in the vicinity of the mansion"

"So where else could he be, Sebastian-san?" Finni asked, even more worried than before, indeed the servants all felt the same worry and loss of their master and even a good friend, Sebastian was feeling it much worse though.

"He could be anywhere in the mansion, forest or in London. If we split up we'll all be able to cover a vital part of where he could possibly be."

The servants nodded in agreement and understood thoroughly what they needed to do, knowing that today 'screw-ups' needed to be kept to an absolute minimum.

"Here's what we'll do, Maylene will cover the east side of the forest and I will cover the west. Finni will look through the gardens, Bard through London and Tanaka-sama will search the mansion. If any of you come across him or any clues of his whereabouts immediately notify me. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes, Sebastian-san" They all replied and quickly dispersed to their designated search spots.

Even if Sebastian had search the grounds of the mansion before, Finni was determined to search much harder and find his master, but without Pluto he was at a great loss in recovering him sooner.

Sebastian patrolled through the west wing of the forest surrounding the mansion, he payed attention to every detail around him to check for any hints or clues but none appeared to be present and it wasn't long before he felt himself going in circles.

Bard had taken one of the fastest horses from the stables into the City, on horse back he'd be able to find the master quicker and it would probably be less tiring.

Maylene was covering the east wing of the forest surrounding the mansion. She was very well accustomed to working in such dense and tricky areas. Her glasses were perfectly settled upon her head as she used her greatest skill with wonderful brown eyes.

She calmly looked for her master, paying attention to every detail greater than what Sebastian had been doing. Her eyes could spot any indifference between things, so if anything she had the best luck of finding Ciel.

As she walked diagonally through the forest her eyes caught sight of something not too far up ahead. By now, each of them had been searching for little over five or ten minutes and already Maylene believed she had found some sort of clue.

She paced on forward towards it and couldn't believe her eyes when she realized it was one of her master's shoes. She picked it up and looked over it to double check but nobody other than the Earl wore shoes this good and it was definitely in a children's measurement. But the shoe was very worn down, it was covered with mud and very wet, both inside and out.

Her worries made her double check around again, looking for any more clues as to why he had lost his shoe. Suddenly, her eyes were fixed upon the large rock in where she found the shoe placed just a few centimetres ahead exactly.

She bent down and looked over the rock and spotted the smallest bit of blood splattered across the rock face. She gasped harshly in her croaky voice and carried the shoe back off towards Sebastian to tell him of the news.

**"Sebastian! Sebastian!" **She cried out as she made her re-appearance on the field. With Sebastian's sharp hearing he was over in no time.

"What is it?" He asked, as serious as he needed to be, inside he was dying to hear the news of his young masters whereabouts.

"I found this" She said presenting the shoe to Sebastian across her muddy hands. Sebastian looked upon the object with shock; a nicely and very expensive shoe was covered with mud and soaked in water, completely ruined! He couldn't believe how foolish his master was going outside in such beautiful shoes.

He shook his head of those thoughts and instead began to worry, so he was running around outside in the cold with one shoe? Even more foolish, Sebastian thought. "Where did you find this?" He asked, examining the shoe.

"Only a few yards into the east side of the forest. Come, I'll show you" She said running back towards the forest edge. She had memorized the path well and knew exactly where to take him.

Being quick on their feet they were back at the rock in no time, she showed Sebastian where exactly she had found the shoe and the bits of blood splattered across the side of the rock face.

This indeed worried Sebastian a great deal more knowing that his master was now injured. "If you say you found his shoe just before the rock then there's a chance that the young master had run into it, probably without realizing its presence. The fact that he didn't collect his shoe is beyond me though" He explained "But this does state that our young master is somewhere within this part of the forest"

Maylene nodded in agreement and watched as Sebastian closely examined the blood better, after having a quick and secret sample he recognized it instantly to be his master's.

"Maylene, go and fetch the others. Tell them that the young master is somewhere in this stretch of the forest and search every high and low of it, but try not to get lost" He smirked jokingly.

"Yes, Sebastian-san!" She cheered, knowing that their search was finally going somewhere.

Sebastian continued on ahead and noticed the several snapped branches and twigs on the trees that hung in the pathway. As he examined the snapped bits, he noticed that they had been snapped too harshly and forcefully, there was a chance that it may have been the wind but he couldn't tell for sure.

He carried on walking ahead, continuing to notice the abnormality of everything around him. As he became more concerned with the way everything looked it caused him to search at a quicker pace and it didn't take him long to come to the very same clearing Ciel last night was in.

He found it a very odd and strange place to be in such a large and dense area of woodland, he couldn't help but wonder if something had been here at one point. It did though have a very direct view of the sun and the same probably went for the moon when it was out in the sky.

His eyes were directed to the attention of the pushed aside branches ahead of him, some were snapped. As he approached it a small shred of cloth hung tightly to one of the branches. It almost seemed like Ciel predicted something bad would happen whilst he was out in the woods, but the way he was panicking last night gave him no time whatsoever to leave behind clues for his faithful butler and servants.

He pulled the cloth from the trees and knew from the texture and feel that it definitely was Ciel's and it was his nightgown. Now Sebastian was even more concerned with his well being, he had come outside in that storm wearing only his nightgown and one of his best shoes… he would be lucky to be fine after all this, but Sebastian knew he was going to remember this night for a long time.

He brushed past all of the trees in his way and continued on walking forward in the direction of all the snapped branches and the clutters of leaves upon the floor, it was somewhat like a trail to him… a game of hide and seek gone wrong.

He'd been walking for a while or so now and he noticed how far he had come from the mansion, not only that but this part of the woods was very mountainous and hilly, slopes were everywhere and loose rocks occasionally tumbled down the steep slopes. It was an area of the forest they all knew not to come to.

As he approached such a steep slope he stopped just by the edge and peered over, the trail off trees ending just before the slope and there was no other way round, the only way to go was down. He could make out a small stream flowing through the middle of the slope too.

He decided to take a look further down in which case he slid down the very muddy and slippery slope. Rock's loosened beneath his feat and almost chased after him.

As he reached closer to the bottom his eyes caught view of something very worrying indeed. He could make out a small hand lay in the river, poking out through a lot of debris and dirt.

He skidded to a holt before the pile and caught a similar scent of blood; he turned his head a little to the right and noticed a much greater sized rock than before, almost dyed with the colour red.

He turned his attention back to the hand; this definitely had to have been Ciel. There was no other explanation for the trails, the blood and the lost shoe. He carefully picked at the rocks and dirt to reveal his unconscious master.

"Young Master!" He panicked and moved him over and out of the stream. He lay his head to rest on his lap as he bent down onto his knees. He leaned over and listened for a beat of his heart, indeed it was present but very quiet and weak, he almost seemed dead.

He examined him greatly, noticing the severe head and leg wound from the two different rocks, as well as the torn sleeve from his nightgown and his missing shoe. Everything fitted together perfectly, except why he left in the first place.

"Let's get you back to the mansion, young master" Sebastian smiled peacefully, knowing his master was now safe back in _**his **_arms.

* * *

I suppose I could have kept going... but that would spoil the fun for the next chapter, if you guys are still interested :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Back to college in tomorrow… T_T_

* * *

It took Sebastian no time at all to get back up the slope or even find the way back to the mansion. He paced hastily through the forest since his master was in such a weak and unconscious position; this was no time to be dawdling.

Sebastian was soon near the edge of the woods where Maylene had spotted him walking towards them and had told everyone gathered around her to wait. Sebastian stepped out into the light with Ciel still held in his arms and very protectively.

The servants were quick to gather around the near lifeless body and ask of any details about what happened. Sebastian walked on past them and decided to answer any of the questions they asked as they walked back towards the mansion, even if he didn't really know the answers.

"Where did you find him, Sebastian-san?" Maylene asked, she was the first to find a little evidence so she was keen to know what Sebastian did from there.

"It seems that he carried on after he fell, I found numerous branches snapped that were hanging over the path. After I followed that trail I came to a large clearing in the middle of the woods, where I found a piece of the young masters nightgown stuck to a tree which then led me to the end of the trail. A slope in which he had most likely not realized was there and had fallen down. He was covered in rocks and half of his body was lay in water. He'd also taken quite a blow to his head on a nearby rock. It's a good job he left such a trail otherwise no one would have been able to find him" He explained.

"Do you think he's… okay?" Finni asked worriedly, looking over the dirt-covered; bruise capered and almost lifeless body.

"I am unsure at the moment. He's still breathing but it's very weak" He replied "I'll need someone to fetch a doctor down here as soon as, make sure it is the usual one too" Sebastian added.

The servants ran towards the house to call a doctor and get him down to the mansion as quick as. When Sebastian arrived at the house, he took his unconscious master upstairs to the bathroom to quickly remove him of his dirty, blood-stained and foul nightgown. After that he placed his master in a warm hot bath and removed any dirt or dried blood stains on his body.

His body was covered with scratches, bruises and minor cuts. As he washed the young masters hair, blood poured out like a waterfall from the distinctive cut through the side of his head. His leg had healed a little since he fell but it was nothing to feel glad about, his master was so torn up and beaten down… it made him even more anxious to know why on earth he left in the first place.

He wrapped his master in a towel and dried him thoroughly and quickly, even though it was much harder with him being unconscious, he was falling and sliding everywhere like a doll.

As Sebastian was just finishing up, placing a new nightgown on his master, a knock came at the bathroom door and moments later Maylene appeared again to tell Sebastian of the Doctor's arrival.

"Thank you, Maylene. Bring him to the young master's room" He ordered and carried Ciel through the door and into the master's bedroom across the hall.

Maylene quickly closed the door afterwards and hurried to fetch the Doctor up. In the meantime Sebastian lay his master to rest on the large spread of sheets.

It occurred to Sebastian about how reckless and strange humans really were, even children knew that it wasn't safe going outside on your own at night, not in these times and yet Ciel still went outside for a reason unknown to everyone else and even knowing these consequences. It was these actions that continually lured him Sebastian in and kept him overly interested, as of recently Sebastian had decided that taking the masters soul was something that could wait, maybe even for a long time.

He placed the back of his hand against his young master's face, stroking gently over the soft and delicate skin that was so delightful and silky… it almost made him tingle in his skin.

"Sebastian-san?" A voice came out of nowhere and spooked Sebastian a little, but he made no motion as such. He removed his hand quickly and turned to face Maylene who was stood beside the Doctor, who was seen as the best one in London and was also very close to the Phantomhive family.

"Thank you for coming, William-sensei" Sebastian said in his usual greeting tone.

"It is nice to see you again, Sebastian-san. What appears to be the problem this time, is it to do with the young Earl again?" He replied, looking past Sebastian and noticing the sleeping body on the bed to be the Earl.

"Yes, he gave me a bit of a scare last night when he unexplainably ran off in the middle of that terrible storm. We managed to recover him this morning, but he was unconscious and battered with bruises, minor cuts and scratches. As well as a large cut to the head in which I believe came from a collision with a sharp edged rock"

"I see, how terrible. I'll look over him immediately and give you details. But for now, wait patiently and I'll see what I can do for him"

"Thank you, that would be great" Sebastian nodded in reply and closed the door to the room once he had told Maylene to leave and get on with some work around the house. Sebastian remained in the room as he wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay, he was hoping for some good news but it didn't seem very likely.

He watched as William placed clear liquid over many of the cuts and gave them a thorough cleaning. The head wound appeared to be a little more serious. "Sebastian-san?" He said out of the blue when the butler was off in his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I think I've treated most of his cuts and they should heal over a short amount of time, so you need not worry about those problems from now on. However, this wound on his head is quite serious…" He trailed off, looking back over it again to check he was certain of its seriousness.

"How serious?" Sebastian replied eagerly.

"I think there may be a chance the young master will have temporary amnesia, this is because of the exact location of the mark on his head. If he had struck something as hard as a rock and at a certain speed-"

Sebastian interrupted "It would have been pretty fast… I found him at the bottom of a hill which he may have fell down accidentally"

"Well then this great force would had shattered this part of the brain and damaged many of his memory banks"

Sebastian went cold, silent and even sad… even as far as saying that he was distraught at that moment upon hearing the unfortunate news, his master had once again lost his memories. "I want to know more details, like the kinds of memories he would have lost as well as how long this will plan to last and if there is anyway to recover the memories"

"I know for a fact temporary amnesia will stay as long as it takes for the master to recover his memories. Simply by being in places, being with the people he knows and cares for will jog his memory a fair bit and this will effectively speed up the progress. However, when amnesia does occur it's common that the person will forget or not even know faces, objects, certain places and even how to do the simplest of things"

To Sebastian, the last bit of detail didn't bother him as much since the young master didn't really know how to do things even a baby could do, but the fact that he'd have to help him regain his memory of people and such.. This meant _**a lot **_of work for him. "I understand" Sebastian replied "When will we expect the young master to awake?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, I suppose it could be between any time today and the next couple of months"

Sebastian looked mortified, _a couple of months? _That sure didn't sound good._  
_  
"Anyway, I'll place a few stitches in the cut and add some antiseptic liquid and I'll come by in a few days to see how he is doing. Is that okay with you, Sebastian-san?" He asked, preparing the thin thread almost like a spider web waiting to be spun and placing it through the top of the needle. He placed Ciel's head in his lap and quickly went to work at threading the skin on his head back together, it was over within a matter of minutes, which Sebastian was very glad of since he wasn't particularly too pleased with where the Doctor had decided to place his young master's head.

"Thank you for everything, William-sensei" Sebastian added, opening the door and letting the Doctor go through. Sebastian then walked the Doctor back downstairs to the hall. They were sooner outside than they even realize, of course William was a very busy person so he didn't have time to take it easy.

"I suppose I should warn you about a few other things as well before I leave" William said as he stopped outside the front of the house and turned to face Sebastian.

"Things such as what?" Sebastian replied, unsure of what else could go wrong.

"With a person as young as the Earl having amnesia, he will be very naive and _will_ believe even the stupidest of claims or things" He added.

"Oh?" Sebastian's slyly smirked to himself, that had sounded very interested... _'Believe anything?'_

"Yes, so I suppose you should be careful of what you say around him, he might end up believing you. And try not to stress him out by asking him questions about what happened and such or he may end up running away again. You will need to realize the strain this experience will put on him, so make sure he gets plenty of rest and liquids." He finished, now preparing to board his coach.

Sebastian replied with a simple nod of gratitude and said "Anything else?"

"All I can really say is that I hope I have done my best to help him today and I hope that he makes a full and well recovery, please take care of him, Sebastian-san"

"I will do, please call back soon" Sebastian replied and watched as the carriage left the gardens.

Sebastian had a great feeling that life was about to get much more interesting.

Maylene, Finni and Bard were all stood around their master's bed, awaiting Sebastian's return in which when he finally did he had plenty to tell the other servants, he could tell they were all worried about their master and it just went to show how dedicated and trustworthy they really were.

"Ah, I didn't get to thank you all for helping me locate the young master this morning" Sebastian added. They all smiled in reply which only meant that they were happy to have been of help. "It seems that the young master will mostly likely have temporary amnesia when he awakes"

Their faces faded with what little hope they had left, their poor young master had once again lost his memory, but hopefully the temporary was the good part.

"I don't know exactly how long it will take for him to recover his memories; even if it is only temporary that isn't necessarily the case. According to the Doctor it depends on how quick he is able to remember things from being in certain places or seeing certain people. With him also being so young, he'll probably be very naïve as well, so please try to be careful about what you say around the young master" Sebastian explained.

They all nodded in reply and took their leave of Sebastian and Ciel after a few more moments of trying to believe everything that had happened over the course of that morning.

Sebastian was in a bit of a pickle himself, he realized just a few moments ago when he was telling the other servants of his masters condition that even if he did decide to take Ciel's soul in the end that it would mean accomplishing revenge a third time round and at a much harder rate. Even though he had already thought about giving up and just sticking with the master forever, things were still going to be much harder since his memories are pretty much all gone, even the memories of the people he knew and were close to, such as himself. But this also meant it was like a fresh start, he'd forgotten about all the horrible and traumatic memories he had from when he was a younger person, but at some point he would find out about all that again and it would not be a pretty sight for him.

He even thought himself a pretty dedicated person; the fact that he'd try and accomplish revenge a second time round was enough for Claude to turn his head, of course he didn't realize Ciel's potential and personality, how wicked and cruel he was without even raising a care for them. Sebastian was truly the only one capable of serving such a master and getting away with most of the things he did to him.

Sebastian sat next to his master on the bed and awaited his wake, even if it meant spending along time in that same spot, he _**would**_ wait.

* * *

The next chapter will be very interesting I hope ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  


* * *

**  
As the day passed on, Sebastian had stayed mainly by his master's side. As much as he didn't want to leave, at some point he decided that he would prepare dinner in case the young master did awake and required food.

It was at this point when Sebastian was not around that Ciel had slowly come to, his glorious blue and purple eyes opened like a new born babies, so inquisitive and full of life. He didn't move from his position in bed, instead he just moved his head from left to right to gaze at the beautiful décor and furniture that was in his bedroom, although he didn't really know it.

As he tried to sit up, sharp pains around his body made him hiss in pain; he almost felt like he had been shot in a million different places on his body. He whimpered back into his original position and lay still and silent, staring at the peaceful nature that flew by his window.

Everything felt strange and new to him now, of course he recognized where he was but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Everything seemed too familiar and noticeable and yet with all his might he just couldn't remember.

He thought that maybe a better look around would give him some help, so once again he tried to sit up, even feeling the antagonizing pain he soldiered on and sat up in his bed, he remained still for a moment to let the pain slip a little before moving his legs over to place them down on the floor.

Steadily, he rose up from the bed, nearly loosing his balance a couple of times and falling back but once he felt okay he pressed forward over to the door. In his mind everything seemed blank and cold, he couldn't remember where he was or what he was supposed to be doing and it was starting to agitate him.

He opened up the door and took a quick peek outside; the long hallway corridor was empty and dark with one way leading to an open hall and the other leading to more rooms. He walked outside the door and closed it upon his exit, not realizing how much his butler would hate him for scaring him in the exact same way, _**again.**_

__Ciel walked away from the large open hall and instead walked down the dark corridor where there were many more rooms which he decided to take a look in each of them.

Some of them were just empty, some had a few items. One room in particular caught his eye, which he happened to be his study, to him it was just an incomplete memory now that he couldn't finish, of course he recognized the room but he couldn't remember what he did in there or even why. He wasn't even certain of who he was anymore and why on earth he was in such a big house.

Upon turning around he noticed a very great and large portrait of what looked like himself, next to him stood a tall clad-black man, dressed very smartly. He had a very unexplainable look about him which attracted Ciel. He couldn't believe that he himself was with such a good looking person, but no matter what he couldn't remember being with him or around him or his purpose. Even he didn't realize why he was dressed so posh and beautifully in this portrait of himself.

He moved closer to the painting and touched at his face… "So… sad, lonely… devastated and heart broken?" He said sadly, looking up at himself in the portrait. "And yet _he…" _He added looking up at the man dressed in black "Seems so… comfortable and happy?" Ciel said, he stepped back from the portrait, not entirely understanding the meaning of everything from the picture, but for some reason why, he wanted to know why he felt so sad on the day this picture was painted, why he looks so ruling and all-powerful, even evil in a way… was that _really_ him?

"I thought I'd find you here, young master" A dark and lyrical voice came out of nowhere, Ciel turned to trace the noise back to it's owner to find the exact same person from the portrait, his mouth dropped open with surprise and shock.

"But you're-" Ciel pointed up at the painting, still somewhat surprised. "Who are _you_?" He asked inquisitively, wanting to know why such a person was with_ him_.

Sebastian smirked, knowing that this was going to happen "I'm your butler, young master"

"Butler? Young master? I don't understand" He replied, continually looking back at the portrait.

"A butler is someone who serves a master, in this case_ I_ am the butler and_ you_ are the master" Sebastian replied.

"What exactly do you do, butler?"

"It is my job to keep your mansion in order, to prepare meals, clean and sort out all the menial jobs you do not have time for"

"_My_ mansion… so this is _my_ place?" He looked around in shock, only just realizing the wondrous place that actually all belonged to him "But this place is incredible! No way could it really belong to me…"

"You are the head of this household, the master like I said. You are also the owner of a very large toy-manufacturing company. You are, _Ciel Phantomhive_"

A sudden heartbeat of memories flooded back to him, of all the people who he had met and had said his name in the exact way his butler had. He grabbed at his head in pain and fell to the floor, clenching his eyes shut and biting his lip in such agony.

"Young master…!" Sebastian added, moving to his aid "It must have been something I said" Sebastian took hold of his master in his arms and lay him gently to his stomach.

"No… its fine, I'm fine. I just felt something that's all" Ciel replied.

For the first time ever, Sebastian was able to hold his master so affectionately and Ciel was yet to push him away.

"You called me, Ciel Phantomhive… is that my name?"

"Yes, young master"

"Why do you not call me it me then? Maybe I prefer to be called by my name instead of 'young master'…?"

"Because I am of a lower standard than you, calling you by your first name is rude and not acceptable of me"

"Oh" Ciel replied, very confused "Well… what is your name, am I able to call you at least that instead of butler, it's very degrading for you"

"You named me Sebastian Michealis. That picture you were looking at was painted only a few months ago"

"Why can I not remember then?" Ciel asked, seeming a little upset as he looked upwards to gaze upon his butlers face.

"You've been in a terrible accident and I'm afraid you have amnesia, a temporary loss of your memories, young master"

It came as a big shock to him when he realized why everything seemed so dark in his mind and why he couldn't recover or remember anything around him, not even his own butler who he appeared so close to in the picture he could remember.

Ciel sighed and lowered his eyes; life seemed already over if he couldn't remember anything. "We should get you back to your room, young master" Sebastian added after which a sudden rumble emerged from Ciel's stomach, quite a greedy one too. Sebastian smirked and placed his master in his arms "sound's like someone's hungry".

"Well I do feel… empty" Ciel added.

"Lets get you changed and then you can get something to eat, young master" Sebastian added picking up his master in his arms and carrying him back towards his room.

"Why are you carrying me? I can walk…" Ciel said out of the blue, he didn't bother struggling or anything, he was just rather surprised.

"You used to love being carried like this, do you not remember?" Sebastian smirked to himself, and _now_ the_ fun_ begins.

"I did? Well I suppose I can see why… it's nice and comfortable" Ciel replied, placing an arm around the back of Sebastian's neck for better support.

Sebastian felt very pleased, he knew how much his master had hated being picked up or even touched by anyone, he did occasionally let Sebastian off about it but he never felt pleased or allowed him to do it and after telling him now and him believing it was a very exciting situation, who knew what else he would believe.

When they reached Ciel's room, Sebastian put him back down on his bed and told him to wait a moment while he prepared some clothes.

Ciel watched as his butler went over to the wardrobes and pulled out some of his home clothes, including a regular pair of shorts, his knee high socks with buckles around the top and a regular shirt with a blazer.

Sebastian closed the doors and walked over to Ciel who was ready and waiting on the bed. Sebastian placed the clothes beside him and moved closer so that he could remove Ciel's night gown except the young Earl stopped him before he could lift it up any further than his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm undressing you"

"Do you usually do that?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be a very good butler if I didn't aid you in getting undressed, young master" He replied.

"Oh…" Ciel blushed the shade of roses.

"Are you embarrassed by this? You've never seemed too bothered before."

"I don't know, it's just a little weird I suppose" He replied, allowing Sebastian to continue removing his clothes. Many of the scars and cuts that were left on his body were very much so fading away, just leaving the innocent and small cuts to show the scars.

Sebastian firstly placed the shirt over his short but delicate arms and buttoned it up down the middle. Sebastian pulled Ciel to stand upwards so he could slip his shorts on and up his long and silky legs, finally placing the long socks on and over his feet and up his legs, connecting the buckles at the top and finally he placed the blazer over his arms and body and fastened two of the buttons in the middle. The blazer acted like a long coat that gracefully hung down to his legs. And it was all topped off with a cute bow tied around his neck and a fancy pair of black heeled shoes.

"And you're done, should we leave for the dinning room now, young master?"

"Yes, I'm starving" Ciel replied excitedly, even if he didn't really seem like it.

As they left the bedroom and entered the corridor, they fell silent. Sebastian walked a little ahead of Ciel to help show him the way. On the journey there Ciel gazed at the many wonderful and stunning portraits of himself or any other pictures that had been there for a long time. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at how different and easy-going his master had become, it was almost like his entire mind and soul had been purified from the incident which didn't please him much to think about but the results were certainly interesting.

It wasn't long before they reached the dining room and gathered around the table was Bard, Maylene and Finni all smiling and waiting for their master's approach.

"Who are these people?" Ciel asked as he closed the gap between them. Sebastian stood beside him and explained.

"These are your servants. The one on the far left is Bard, the chef. Then this one here is Maylene the maid and finally that's Finni, the gardener. They all aid me in doing the chores around the house"

"Oh…" Ciel replied "I see, do I usually call them by their names?"

"Often, but not always. Are you ready to eat now, young master?"

Ciel nodded as a reply and took a seat at the far end of the table, as he could tell only one set of cutlery was laid out. The three servants after a moment or so were dispersed by Sebastian who had told them to collect their master's meal.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked inquisitively, looking up at Sebastian who was stood next to him as he took his seat in his regular chair, well not so regular to him anymore.

"Yes, young master?"

"Why have you only set cutlery out for me? Are you not eating with me, what about the other servants?" He asked.

"Oh no, we can't dine with you. That would be very disrespectful. It's the same with myself calling you by your first name, young master"

"But I don't understand. If you are hungry and you have to sit here and watch me eat then you may as well just eat with me, I wouldn't mind. I'd enjoy it" He replied.

"I'm not really a fan of typical food or food in general, you know that. Young master"

… "I do?" He paused and questioned his own knowledge "Can you not eat, Sebastian?"

So at that point was when Sebastian really got shaken up… was he being serious? Had he even forgotten about his butler being a demon? Of course, a demon eating human food would never happen and Ciel of all people knew that… well by the sound of things he _did_ know.

"Well.. I can but nothing you'd like, my food ranges from the darkest of meals to the cold-depressive ones"

"Oh... I see" He paused, at that moment Sebastian had a little hope that Ciel had remembered but it was shattered when he added "So you prefer your meals colder and maybe something dark in colour?"

Sebastian felt like slapping his palm across his face, he had genuinely forgotten… how great would it be when he finds out or if Sebastian ever had to tell him?

Sooner or later the food arrived with Bard carrying it upon his palm, he placed the scrummy food in front of his master on the table which Sebastian had prepared earlier, but Ciel believed that Bard had actually prepared it since he was the chef. "Thank you, Bard"

Bard in reply smiled and replied "Not a problem, young master"

"Oh…" Ciel replied a little down-hearted now.

"What? What's up, young master?" Bard replied quicker than Sebastian could.

"I suppose you have to call me that too?"

"I am not of the same standard as you, I won't say your name and be disrespectful to you master" He added and bowed before he left the room.

"Why is it so difficult to be me?" Ciel replied as he slowly ate the food in front of him.

"What do you mean? Young master?"

"I mean… I don't understand any of this, the fact that you have to do all these things for me and you can't even call me by my first name because of some 'standards' thing you keep talking about. Aren't well all the same? We look alike and we do similar things, I don't see why I can't do all this myself"

"Because" Sebastian paused and placed a finger to Ciel's lips "It's the rules" And he winked, Ciel was shocked but felt a very good tingling sensation run through him, like he had the biggest urge to do something weird or abnormal, probably something to his butler. "You have to follow the rules…"He whispered into Ciel's ear in which the breathing gave him more tingles. When Sebastian pulled back their eyes met briefly and instantly Ciel saw the seductive and slightly demonic side to his butler… which he found very charming.

When Sebastian removed his finger and allowed Ciel to continue eating, it wasn't long before the young master was finished. After so, Ciel remained sat at the table while his butler prepared an interesting dessert.

When he brought the plate to the table and placed it in front of his master, Ciel felt a sense of excitement and impatience to eat the special delight in front of him.

"I have prepared for you a delightful Strawberry Cake. Jammed with sweet strawberries, your favourite chocolate as well as strawberry flavoured icing with layers of cream and strawberry jam filling the intersections of the cake, please enjoy young master"

"Wow! It looks amazing" Ciel's face lit up with that sweet, innocent child like expression everyone had longed to see.

_Is my master… __**smiling**__? _Sebastian thought, but in turn he couldn't help but smirk too with a hint of evil tinting his red lips, this could be a really interesting situation.

Before Ciel could place that first piece of strawberry that he had picked with his dessert fork into his mouth, Sebastian interrupted "Young master, you do know it also a rule that butlers help their masters when eating dessert?"

Ciel pulled the fork away from his mouth and looked up at his butler "Really?" He replied dumfoundly. .

"Oh yes, desserts can be very messy and it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen and if it does, _**I **_have to clean it…" Maybe he could take it a step further "With my tongue" _Surely he won't believe that?_ Sebastian thought. _I think I took it a little too far with the last part… but I guess we'll see how this plays out._

After a momentary pause between the two Ciel finally said "If it's the rules then… fine" Ciel added handing the fork over to his butler.

"Besides, young master. You used to love me doing this" He smirked.

"I don't ever remember doing this… but I suppose that's because of the amnesia. Anyway, go ahead Sebastian"

The secretive butler complied and fed Ciel the first piece of fresh strawberry. He bit off a little over half and did it almost sexually without realizing, Sebastian was going to enjoy every moment of this. He continued to pick pieces of strawberries up from the top of the cake and fed them directly to his master who entertained his butler in many different ways.

After the pieces of strawberries were gone, Sebastian started on the cake, which was packed full of cream and jam… this was really going to get messy.

Sebastian fed him the first piece and Ciel managed to not get any around his mouth, he thoroughly enjoyed the rich in sugar and sweet flavours and happily hummed about its deliciousness. Sebastian started to become a little more risky and devilish and started to break off bigger bits, one's Ciel knew he couldn't handle without making a teeny little bit of mess around his mouth.

But somehow he managed it in which Sebastian couldn't help but mentally curse at himself and Ciel's now good eating abilities. Sebastian knew that if he had done this for the old Ciel he would have messed up a fair few times by now.

"Sebastian, I'm getting full" Ciel said, sounding a little exhausted.

"Please, just one more bite and I'll take you back up to your room… young master?" Sebastian said almost pleadingly, it was now or never.

Sebastian took a chunky piece of cake literally covered in cream and jam, with chocolate forming lines around the pieces of icing. "Open wide…" Sebastian said, since Ciel was full enough already this time he couldn't help but eat messily since it may have helped get it down better.

Cream covered his face with bits of jam and chocolate stuck to the edge of his mouth. "Oh…" Sebastian sarcastically moaned "Look at the mess you've made, now I've got to clean it up"

"I can handle it if you don't want to" Ciel replied quickly.

"No, no. I wouldn't be a very good butler if I couldn't clean you myself, young master"

Sebastian leaned in closer and begun to lick with his demonic tongue, absorbing his masters skin flavour and essence as he did so, enjoying the tasty pieces of cake that threw the mix into a wild frenzy, it was pure heaven to Sebastian, a dream he'd long wanted to come true.

Ciel didn't cringe or squeal at the wet visitor on his face, he instead sat back in his chair and allowed Sebastian to do his job as he thought it was.

"Hm.. cream tastes so much better when you are the cake, young master" He smirked wickedly as he moved away from Ciel's face and shuffled his young masters hair. Ciel looked back up at his butler; feeling a little creped out but thought it was probably a normal thing and that it might have happened before, well how would he know anyway? He's lost his memories.

"I feel a little dizzy, Sebastian…" Ciel added, feeling a little light-headed as he gently touched his head with his delicate fingers, exactly on the large scar that had become such a plague to him.

"I understand you must be tired, I think it best if we get you back to bed. You've woken up a little earlier than I thought you would, so the strain must be harder, young master"

Sebastian pulled the chair out from under the table and waited for Ciel to stand up, when he did he pushed the chair back under and called Maylene back to clean up for him, in which she happily complied.

Ciel only walked a couple of steps before he could feel himself collapsing in exhaustion "Sebastian" He said again and waited for his butler to turn around and ask of him what was wrong. "Carry me again" He said, holding out his arms, waiting to be picked up like a child… well he was one.

Sebastian smirked and walked back over to cradle him in his arms as he carried him back off to his bedroom.

The walk was quiet and tiring, it had been a long day for the both of them and only an hour or so ago had Ciel awoken from his long sleep.

When they arrived at Ciel's room, Ciel was already half asleep. He tried to keep himself awake in case his butler did anything weird to him, before being an example of one.

He placed Ciel on his bed and told him to try and stay awake long enough to change him. Sebastian quickly grabbed a fresh nightgown for his master and hurried back over to the bedside, where he removed Ciel's coat, then shorts, shirt, socks and shoes, leaving him almost naked except for the bow that hung loosely around his neck. "Sebastian" He pulled at the bow "What about this?" He asked tiredly.

" I was getting round to it… don't worry, I just thought I'd leave it on a little longer since I thought it made you look very innocent, young master" Ciel weakly smiled as a reply and watched as Sebastian slowly pulled away at the bow that once untied nicely slivered away from it's owners neck.

He slid the nightgown over Ciel and placed the other clothes in a pile on the chair nearest to the bed, ready to be taken away when he would leave. He helped tuck Ciel into his bed and made sure he was safe and sound.

"Should I wait until you fall asleep, young master?" Sebastian questioned.

"Do you usually do that?" Ciel asked with his last bit of consciousness.

_**"All the time" **_Sebastian replied.

"Okay… night Sebastian"

"Goodnight, my Lord"

* * *

Okay, I could've made the ending a little more detailed, but I'm tired. It's been a long day and I have another long day at college tomorrow so I wanted to update before then. However the next time I do update will be in a few days or so. **So keep reviewing guys as well as the favs/alerts and it'll keep me very happy (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I __**really**__ hate the ending of the first series, it makes me cry :'(_****

* * *

"Good morning, young master" A soothing and calm voice said early that morning. Ciel was still fast asleep and paid no attention to the wake up call. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he let his master be and attended to opening the curtains and preparing a fresh cup of tea for him when he would finally awake.

"Young master?" Sebastian said again, this time preparing a fresh set of clothes for the day but still Ciel did nothing but make a small movement of his feet and groan a little. "You can't lye in bed all day young master, that would be very lazy of you"

Ciel groaned a little further and turned to face Sebastian stood in front of his window. He flinched at the bright and gorgeous sunlight which produced great natural shadows throughout the room.

Ciel rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and sat up on his bed "I'm up" He said softly and tiredly. Sebastian moved closer to the bed and sat beside the half awake child; gently he leaned forward and pecked his master on the cheek. Ciel was away from him in a flash as he scooted over to the other side of the bed, gently touching his cheek. "What the hell Sebastian!" Ciel blushed majorly which gave incredible mixed signals to his butler.

"There, that livened you up a little, didn't it? Young master" Sebastian smirked, enjoying the satisfaction of both being able to kiss his master for the first time and making him blush.

"Why did you do that Sebastian?" Ciel retorted, now finding a little courage to scoot back over to Sebastian on the bed. Still he blushed a bright apple red colour, even if it was just a small kiss it was still pretty embarrassing

"It's the best way to wake you up" Sebastian felt another lie coming on… "You always said 'If I don't get up in the morning then kiss me' I follow your orders faithfully"

"But after a while, wouldn't kissing me just ware off?"

"Not if you don't remember it" Sebastian smirked and got up from the bed "Anyway, enough banter. I've made you some fresh tea. Breakfast has also been prepared but would you prefer to have a wash first? Young master?"

"You mean like… a bath?"

"Yes. What would you like to do then, young master?" Sebastian added, pouring Ciel a nice cup of tea.

"I suppose I'd like the bath first then"

"Of course" Sebastian said handing him a cup.

"Thank you" Ciel replied, drinking his tea quite rapidly as it had already cooled down a fair bit whilst they had been talking.

"I will go and prepare a bath right away then, please wait here, young master" And with that Sebastian left the room and Ciel to finish drinking his tea.  
During the time Sebastian was away, it left Ciel some time to think to himself. Mainly about the way his butler acted towards him, he had to believe that everything the butler said wasn't a lie; it would defeat a majority of their purposes. But Sebastian seemed much fonder of his master unlike any other, he seemed attached or even bonded to him and yet Ciel hadn't the foggiest if it was all like this before he lost his memories.

If only he could remember everything from back then, things would be much simpler and he wouldn't seem like a newborn child anymore, the torture and suspense was killing him… he needed to find out and soon otherwise he'd think he was going insane.

"Young master?" Sebastian called out over his thoughts; Ciel turned his head around and looked over at his butler stood in the doorway. "The bath is ready, young master"

"Ah, good" Ciel finished his tea and stood from the bed, placing the cup down on the trolley and following Sebastian out of the room and across the hall into the bathroom.

Ciel started to feel a little suspicious and worried when Sebastian came into the bathroom with him and locked the door, after so he walked over to Ciel and kneeled down so that he could remove the nightgown.

"Are you staying in here with me?" Ciel asked so innocently and inquisitively.

Sebastian let his lips form a cruel smirk without Ciel's knowing "Well yes of course, what if something happened to you and I wasn't here? Besides I'm the one who has to wash you and dry you"

"I can handle that myself Sebastian… I'm sure you have other things to do around the house" Ciel replied, a little pushy for him to go.

"Oh no, that's what the other servants are for. My job is to attend to all of your meaningless jobs, this being one of them. You never minded my presence back before you lost you mem~" Ciel slapped his hand away and turned around, feeling more persistent to know about his past more than ever.

"How do I know _you're_ not lying to _me_? I've seen the way you act around me and I've never seen anything like it, even if I had it would probably jog my memory a fair bit and I'd remember all this, especially with the carrying, the kissing, changing me and even washing me" Ciel added.

Sebastian sighed and stood to his feet, knowing deep down he was a little hurt by the comeback, but that was something he should have been used to, even from Ciel where comments such as that were made on a regular basis, but now after loosing his memory, Sebastian knew he would have forgotten about everything from back then, he'd be more easier to get around and very naïve. But it was obvious the old Ciel was pushing back up to the surface. "Sorry, Young Master. I'll go and prepare breakfast then" With that Sebastian left without any other words, Ciel was about to turn around and apologize but he had already left.

He was even thinking of asking Sebastian to stay but after the way he had spoke to him he knew Sebastian probably wouldn't have wanted to.

He placed his foot in the bath and let out a very loud squeal as he pulled back, the water was beyond boiling and unexpectedly Sebastian came rushing back in having only been stood outside the door that whole time. "Young master?" He panicked which in turn spooked Ciel and caused him to fall back towards the bath. Within moments Sebastian was underneath him and fell back into the bath first, making sure Ciel was still hovering over the steaming hot water.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried as he watched his butler resurface "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, not even beginning to realize the awfully embarrassing moment they were both in.

"I'm fine, young master. Are you?"

"Yes..." He sighed in relief but his attention was caught by how Sebastian was able to get beneath him so quickly and even stand the burning temperature of that water. "How did you just do… all that?"

"All what… young master?"

"Not only did you get beneath me so quickly but you can even stand the temperature of _that_ water"

"I wouldn't be a very good butler if I wasn't quick on my feet to protect you. As for the temperature of the water, I had been testing it before so I'm already used to it, plus I am far better at withstanding such amounts of pain and heat than a child" A few more lies, but all to protect his demonic side from Ciel's very fragile mind.

"Oh, you're right I suppose" Ciel pouted, taking a very deep gulp before he continued "And… I'm sorry about what I said, just then. I was out of line. I guess I'm just annoyed because I can't remember anything and I just don't want to believe everything I'm told, I want to make sure everything said to me is true. But I suppose I can trust you since you are my closest butler" He said, remembering the picture of himself and his butler back before he had lost his memories and how close they seemed back then.

"Young master…" Sebastian smirked "You were just panicking slightly because of the current state of mind you are in. As you said, you don't remember anything from back then and you want to make sure that everything you are told is the absolute truth, even from myself" At that moment his fingers were crossed behind his back.

"Oh okay, Sebastian… but can I have my bath now?"

"Yes, Of course, young master" He said lowering Ciel down onto his chest in the water. Ciel's face lit up and his eyes widened with bitter shock, was he really in the bath with his butler? "Um… Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Whu… why are you bathing with me?"

"This way I can wash you better, do you not think?"

"Well I suppose, but isn't this just a little too awkward?"

"How so, young master?"

"I'm not particularly one to state the obvious but I'm pretty much just lying on you. I'm naked and I'm wet… with water." He added, still continuing to blush but not for a second looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down at him splendidly, all the way up and down his small innocent body which lay gently on his, like he was a meal he'd consume on even a full stomach. "Are you embarrassed by this, young master?" He said, picking at him.

"What?" Ciel said looking up… "Embarrassed? Of course not"

The old Ciel was definitely coming through, Sebastian thought.

"Hm" Sebastian hummed "I suppose we should start scrubbing you down then?" He added, grabbing a sponge placed on the table next to the bath and begun to glide it up and down along Ciel's back, the child in turn moved uncontrollably as his butler made good and clean sensations down his back, it was certainly enjoyable and relaxing.

He scrubbed along his arms and made sure that his hair was also thoroughly cleaned, for that he told Ciel to lye on his back and allow Sebastian to clean it with his fingers, in which again Ciel found pleasantly relaxing. Next, Sebastian cleaned his stomach and chest, once again with the same sponge which had a few more bubbles on it from the soap that had been resting on top of it. The use of the sponge created lots of bubbles throughout the bath and made it much more enjoyable.

After Sebastian knew he was good and clean they lay relaxed in the bath and soaked up the rest of the warm and pleasant soapy water. Ciel had calmed down from before and was now enjoying the extra company in his bath. The lucky part to all this was that the bathroom door had been open the whole time and nobody had even walked past or heard what had happened.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master?"

"I'm hungry" Ciel replied rather innocent and cute.

"I shall go and re-prepare breakfast for you immediately so then" With that, Sebastian helped Ciel up and out of the bath. The two were dripping wet but Sebastian attended to his master first. He grabbed a nearby and clean towel and draped it over his master's shoulders. After which he rubbed him from head to toe and made sure everywhere was dry and clean, he was almost sparkling.

Once he was dry, Ciel went back to his room, almost half naked and waited for Sebastian to return from drying himself off and changing his clothes. It wasn't a long wait but when he did return Ciel told him to prepare the breakfast and Ciel was going get ready himself, even though he had only done it _once _before and that was when Sebastian had left him on his own, he didn't even remember that night.

He looked at the neat piles of clothes laid out for him on his bed. He tossed the towel to the floor once he had double checked he was dry and begun remembering about how Sebastian had done it last night before dinner.

He smiled at how easy this task was and the fact that he really didn't need Sebastian to help him with such a job. He knew that the plain white shirt went over his arms and buttoned up down his chest, he remembered that from watching Sebastian do it last night. He picked the shirt up from the neat pile on the bed and placed one arm in one hole and his other arm down another. After that was done he lined up the two parts of the shirt in the middle and begun to button up, at first he managed to do it so well, but then he missed a button and misplaced another but he felt satisfied to say the least.

Next came the red waistcoat with golden swirls as a pattern and a large bow attached to the back. He guessed that this too went over his arms and buttoned up in the middle. So he did the same as last time but managed to do the buttons nice, neatly and even correctly. He then looked at the plain black shorts lay on his bed and felt a little more accomplished since he had almost finished and had done everything by himself. He picked the shorts up and begun to pull them up his beautifully silky legs.

Fastening his shorts seemed like a little more of a challenge since every time he let go of the sides of his shorts to grab the buttons in the middle they slipped back down his legs. Eventually he managed to button one of them and left it at that, even if there was a major gap in the middle which gave a good view to everyone else of his crotch. Finally he was left with his socks and shoes which didn't take a genius to put on, even if one of his socks wasn't pulled all the way up his leg and was a few centimetres below the other.

By the time he was finished, there was a knock on his bedroom door "Come in" Ciel added, looking himself up and down in his bedroom mirror, obviously something didn't seem right.

Sebastian then walked in and realized why his master looked so lost for words but he didn't dare say anything in case Ciel would feel hurt since it was the first time in a while when he had dressed himself. "Breakfast is ready now, young master" He said as a change of subject.

"One second" Ciel replied, trying to fix his clothes on his own.

Sebastian walked over eventually and forcefully turned Ciel around "Allow me, young master" Sebastian in a matter of moments fixed his shorts, his socks and his shirt and made him look very smart and somewhat cute. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Ciel walked out of the room with Sebastian following suite, feeling somewhat dumb. Sebastian closed the door behind them and followed Ciel down to the dining hall. It was somewhat amusing since only yesterday was Sebastian leading Ciel down this corridor.

Although Sebastian found himself helping Ciel out every so often to find his way, the quicker he learnt the easier it was for everyone.

When they reached the dining hall, everything was already set out such as the beautifully decorated set of plates and cutlery, the amazingly cooked food which was all freshly prepared and awaiting to be eaten. Beside the table were the three servants from yesterday, all smiling happily and proudly as their master entered the room and walked down the side of the long table, with Sebastian following behind.

"Good morning, master!" They all said enthusiastically and in unison.

Ciel smiled and nodded in reply, they were all stunned by their master's sudden show of emotion but made nothing of it except to smile back. Sebastian yet again shooed them away to return to their usual jobs and took his place beside his master again.

"Are there any rules to eating breakfast, like dessert last night?" Ciel added casually, expecting Sebastian to say another weird thing.

"None what so ever, you can enjoy this all to yourself, just watch out for the syrup on your pancakes" He smiled, unknowingly licking his lips.

As Ciel was about to take a first bite of his pancake, a loud ringing noise came into the dining room. "A visitor?" He paused "At time in the morning?" Sebastian added "Excuse me, young master. I will attend to this" Sebastian said walking off and leaving Ciel to deal with the messiness of his pancakes, he was definitely going to watch out for the syrup though; he didn't want Sebastian licking that of aswell.

Before he could take that first bite of his pancake, a strange and troubling feeling rotted his mind, he felt a presence of some kind, one he knew he didn't particularly like but he couldn't exactly say if that was true. He didn't know what suddenly came over him and the meaning to all this, why he felt so cold and frightened, why he needed Sebastian to be beside him… he knew something _**bad**_was coming.

As he looked up from his food and towards the end of the table that was when he suddenly felt numb and cold, when he felt like shouting all his rage and anger towards this once specific person… one who he couldn't remember anything about or who he even was… but the fact that the feeling was there was good enough to remind him to be on constant guard around this person as well as the tall, clad-black butler stood beside him.

Sebastian was stood beside them, looking right at Ciel and noticing his very troubled and worried expression, he too was putting on a similar emotion, he didn't seem pleased at all that they were in the house.

"It's nice to see you again, _Ciel Phantomhive_"

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! xD **__I know, it's rushed. I'm sorry! :'(_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel said rising eagerly from his chair "Who are these two?" He cried out almost in pain.

"This is Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus. Young Master" Sebastian replied calmly with a hint of disgust etched in his voice.

"Alois… Trancy?" Ciel muttered under his breath, from seeing his face, shape and especially smirk Ciel was easily picking up memories of him and it hurt so much that he pulled at his hair as he tried to comfort his head, all the while he winced quite loudly in pain.

Sebastian was over in no less than a moment to comfort and calm his master. "It's okay, young master" He said wrapping his arms around Ciel's delicate body and pulling him close, all the while he was looking at the other two at the end of the table, who looked back with jealousy as he smirked and kept his master close, knowing those two were both after Ciel.

Sebastian helped Ciel to sit back down as his head begun to stop hurting, however Sebastian wanted to know what exactly had happened with him, so he whispered "Did you remember something, Young master?"

He moaned a little more before replying "Maybe, I remember the blonde boys face…" As he tried to remember harder the cut on his head begun to sting much more and it wasn't long before he screamed in pain and anger, rising back up from the chair and startling every one of them present in the room.

Sebastian was almost thrown back out of the way as Ciel begun running away from the dinning room, none of them bothered to stop him, not even Sebastian.

"What was all that about?" Alois added moments later, Sebastian looked back, thinking that they probably didn't know what had happened to Ciel… or where the cause of it and were denying it, but if they had done such a thing to Ciel then why didn't they take him right then and there?

"He's playing hide and seek" He replied calmly and smiled.

"Well then why did he whine, scream and then run off? He even pushed you away" Alois replied, not buying the lie.

"Oh that? It's his game cry. It's somewhat like a battle cry, but it means that he wants to play hide and seek" He smiled falsely.

"Right…" Alois replied "Then we'll go and find him then!" He added rather excitedly, but Sebastian wasn't going to let that happen, he was doing all he could to try and get them out of the house.

"I'm sorry, but the young master only allows me to play this game with him, he'd be very upset and angry if you suddenly joined in"

"Oh" He pouted moodily. "Well hurry up and go and find him. We came here to talk to him, not to play games" He added angrily, turning his back on Sebastian and walking away with Claude towards the main entrance hall.

"You want to talk with my master and yet you walk away, children are confusing" Sebastian shouted after them.

"We'll be waiting outside, I can't stand this mansion as it's too shabby and old" Alois added.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed, Alois was really beginning to get on his nerves. He probably would have done the same as Ciel if he was placed in a situation like that, but now he just had to find him, and Ciel was almost a pro at hide and seek.

Sebastian first cleared up the table, what a waste all the preparation and food had become and he took it all in the kitchen for it to be washed by Maylene and Bard. He hadn't told them that Ciel had run off again because he didn't want them to be torn away from their current jobs. He just smiled and told them that the master wasn't particularly hungry.

He left the kitchen area and begun walking back towards the dinning room and from then on in the direction that Ciel had run off in. There were endless hidings places in a mansion; if he didn't use his brain to find Ciel then he probably never will find him.

When he got up the stairs in the hallway he wasn't really sure if Ciel had ran right or left, so he used some of his instinct to search in the places Ciel now only knew of, in which he turned left towards his room, study and other places he had probably seen from having his little adventure last night.

He slowly walked down the corridors, looking for any hints and clues to his whereabouts, it was like yesterday morning and the evening before all over again, he was really starting to get agitated by all this hiding and him being the only one able to seek.

He first checked in his master's bedroom, to his surprise he wasn't there, but he made thoroughly sure that he wasn't as he checked the cupboards, under the bed and any other places he could easily hide within this large bedroom.

Next he tried the bathroom across the hall and he wasn't there either. As he walked down the corridor and reached the masters study he wasn't even in there, he was sure he'd be in at least one of these rooms, especially this one because he seemed intrigued by the painting last night.

"Where the hell could he be?" He muttered worryingly as he closed the door to the study. But even so as he looked further down the dark and almost haunting corridor he started to worry even more so for his master, he wasn't very familiar with the mansion now so it would definitely be easy for him to get lost. "Guess I'll have to keep looking then" He said, pressing on down the corridor.  
With Ciel, who was now much further away than Sebastian thought, was exploring through a very dusty and cold room. The curtains were drawn shut, blocking any of the suns access and many of the items and objects in the room were covered with white blankets to stop any dust from sticking to them.

One particularly large object, most probably a portrait intrigued him, as he ripped the cover away from the object, it revealed a very interesting painting of two people, one being a woman who was sat down on a chair, with a glorious smile on her face and she wore the longest of yellow dresses. Next to her stood a man with a somewhat dark and simple expression and he wore very handsome and high-class clothes. He appeared to remind Ciel of both himself and Sebastian based on his looks.

Still, he had a feeling he knew these people and it once again hurt to think about it. The woman seemed so very happy and full of life while the man seemed worried and scared. All the while it was a very beautiful painting and he certainly wanted to know why on earth it wasn't hung somewhere in the house where everyone could gaze at its wonder.

His attention was taken away from the portrait when he heard strange sounding footsteps walking down the corridor. Ciel had heard Sebastian's footsteps before and they were always light and delicate, but these were loud and almost like boulders hitting the floor.

The footsteps stopped just outside the door and it went dead silent for a moment. Ciel was too shaken up to move away and hide in case it wasn't Sebastian but he couldn't bring himself to move, his eyes were too fixed on the door in front of him.

He noticed the handle begun to move slowly, he felt like this was turning into some kind of horror movie as when the handle had been fully pressed down the door slowly begun to open, revealing only dark and lustful eyes.

Ciel now knew that he could move as he slowly backed up against the wall next to the window. When the door had been fully opened, it revealed to Ciel the butler who was stood with Alois before, Claude.

Ciel looked up at him with questioning eyes as he stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. "Hello, Ciel Phantomhive" He said, sounding rather calm and evil.

"You're Claude aren't you?"

Claude was taken by surprise with what he had replied with "Don't joke around like that. You know I'm Claude" He smirked as he pressed on forward towards him.

Ciel couldn't back up any further and was beginning to get even more so frightened of this butlers presence, he was after something and Ciel had no idea what that was. All he knew was that this butler was different than Sebastian. To Ciel he appeared to have no feelings or even the slightest hint of emotions, well all except for one and that seemed like lust.

"Don't come any closer" Ciel warned, toughening up a little as he stood a little further away from the wall "If you do I'll scream"

"Scream? So that foolish butler will come to your rescue?" He chuckled. "Go ahead; I doubt he'll hear you, were in the deep abyss of this mansion."

"What do you even want?" Ciel spat back, ignoring everything he had just said and deciding that he would try and get answers first before he screamed.

"Me? I want what both Sebastian and Alois want. _You_" Claude was really sure that Ciel already knew that, something was definitely up but he wasn't sure exactly what.

"Sebastian? What does he want with me?" Ciel replied very inquisitively, but feeling somewhat worried, so basically three people wanted him? But for what reasons?

"Oh come on" Claude replied angrily "You already know why… stop playing dumb" To Claude, this was seriously getting annoying and still weird, it certainly wasn't like Ciel to act like this.

"No! I don't know what you or Sebastian, or even Alois wants with me" Although deep in his mind he felt like he did know, just like the picture as he took a moment to look at it.

"Hm" Claude simply replied "Well I suppose I'll just have to show you then won't I?" Claude replied, cornering Ciel up against the wall and blocking all roots of his escape.

As he hovered over Ciel he noticed the large wound on his head, with fresh stitches running through it. That pretty much explained everything to him now. "Get away from me now!" Ciel said angrily, trying to push him away, but it was obviously not working.

Claude placed two of his fingers on Ciel's chin, one on it and one underneath it, bringing his face upward to looking into his eyes instead of them looking at his chest. He had gathered by now that Ciel had lost some of his memories, so maybe he could have some fun with this situation. "Deary me, my little Ciel… it appears you've lost some of your memories. I suppose that would explain a lot, especially why you ran off before, all this nonsense about you not knowing what everyone wants with you and the big give away is that rather large scar on the top of your head" He finished.

He smacked Claude's fingers away from his face and continued to try and push him back "So what! Sebastian is helping me get them back"

"Helping you get them back? Are you sure he's not just taking advantage of you in your time of need? I mean, if it was me I'd have other things on my mind rather than helping you gain your memories…" He smirked quite devilishly.

"You're lying! Sebastian isn't like that!" He screamed in retort "That it's, I'm going to scream…" He said preparing to scream his lungs out.

"Hold on a minute… Perhaps there's something else you'd like to know about Sebastian" He said schemingly.

"I don't' care about what you have to say anymore. I'm not going to believe you even if it's something that may seem true. I'll believe only what Sebastian has to say to me and anything with my own eyes. And I'd rather not have the pleasure to meet someone as disgusting and disgraceful as you ever again…" Ciel warned.

"Such harsh words…" Claude said with a fake sadness to his face "You have also said such words to Sebastian a fair few times before now. So I suppose I know how he feels hearing such horrid words from someone as soft and sweet as you" He said delightfully licking his lips. "But, I'll tell you what I have to say anyway and you _will_ believe me" He said calmly.

"Fine, tell me then. I won't care" Ciel retorted.

"That's more like it. Since you have lost your memories have you not looked in the mirror recently? Or has Sebastian not allowed you to?"

"I look in the mirror whenever I feel like it, with or without Sebastian's agreement"

"Do you know what is underneath that eye patch then?"

"It's probably a bad scar from my accident, id rather not see it before you ask" He said, to Claude what he had said was very self-explanatory; he definitely did not know that Sebastian was a demon or the contract they had formed and even the mark on his eye.

"Hm" Claude hummed "Well, it may interest you to know that underneath that eye patch is no scar, however there is a mark, one that which Sebastian also has on one of his hands. This mark symbolizes a contract that you made with Sebastian many months ago now-"

Ciel interrupted before he could continue "Mark? Contract? What the hell are you talking about…?" He said.

"Sebastian is a demon in which_ you_ made a contract with…" As Claude continued on Ciel's eyes slowly begun to widen and become somewhat fearful. "You wanted revenge for both your parent's deaths and for what certain individuals had done to you. So you formed a contract with Sebastian, in which he shall serve your every command faithfully and when he had helped you accomplish your wish, he will take your soul in return."

"What?" Ciel replied frantically but he knew he couldn't trust Claude and everything he had just said he wasn't going to believe easily "You're lying! Sebastian is no demon and he isn't after my soul. He's just a butler!" He cried, after which he screamed Sebastian's name as loud as he could but Claude stopped him after a few moments by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Hm. Well you'll believe me when you look in the mirror the next time you're alone… won't you?" He added "And remember… he_ is_ a demon, he's capable of anything he wants you and he will stop at nothing to have you. Just like myself and Alois, we also want you, but are we demons? That's something you'll have to find out for yourself. But if you believe we aren't demons, then who will you be with from then on?" He smirked quite evilly realizing the plot and the depth of worry he had placed Ciel in.

A few moments later the door was flung open forcefully and Ciel ran from underneath Claude's arms and over to Sebastian who was stood very angrily in the door way, not for a second taking his eyes of Claude, who had turned around and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry but please excuse my rudeness, I was just talking with your master about something you appeared to have not told him yet" He said. "You shouldn't hide things like that from a child of his age, especially one who has lost his memories"

Ciel remained hidden behind Sebastian's back, not listening to anymore of Claude's lies. Even so, Sebastian knew immediately so what Claude had most likely told Ciel and judging by the boys uncontrollable shaking and worry he probably had been told that he was a demon but Claude had probably missed out the fact that he too was a demon.

But for some reason, even in his current state he didn't believe Claude and still he came rushing over to Sebastian knowing that he may have been a demon.

"If you'll excuse me, I must return to my master now" Claude said, excusing himself. As he walked past Sebastian he stopped to say "Looks like this game of hide and seek is over... and I win" And he carried on towards the carriage waiting for him outside.

Sebastian sighed in relief and turned around to face his master, he was unsure what to say at first but Ciel didn't at all feel scared of him or even nervous. He was just a little shaken up by what Claude had said about his butler, there was no way Sebastian could have been a demon… could've he?

Ciel wasn't hesitant at that moment to hug his butler "I hate_ that_ butler!" He said into Sebastian's clothes which he couldn't help but smirk about. "He lies too much and he's ugly!" He said, sounding almost like he was crying with anger and rage.

Sebastian quickly bent down and lifted Ciel up into his arms "Lets get you back to your room" Sebastian added, Ciel still had his head pressed against Sebastian's clothes as he felt himself once again falling asleep like last night.

But he didn't stop thinking about what exactly was underneath his eye patch.

* * *

_Hurray for Mondays (: This is my only day off college and then I'm in the rest of the week. So updates will probably be around this day._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"_I've got to keep running" He said to himself "Got to…." He said, huffing and puffing as the young boy made his way through the dark forest, mist surrounding every scene the eye could see._

_Eventually he stopped and gazed upon a large rock; slowly he kneeled to the floor and examined the dark stain that stood out on the pale grey rock. He felt his leg shiver a little, as if it was trying to say something and as he ran his finger up the bruise along his leg he realized that he had tripped over this rock and that the stain was his dried blood, he wasn't sure when or even why but he could only guess that he was running at the time. His leg stung with very little pain as he tried to remember what had happened the night he had fell over this rock but nothing came to his thoughts._

_He ran on, missing the rock this time and making his way through the thick fog, his mind was clouded with thoughts and wonders. He remembered this place, parts of it anyway and he knew deep down that he had been here before but he couldn't make out why, it was so daunting and frightening that anybody who would even want to be in this place had to have been a loner or even mad._

_He occasionally ran his fingers through trees which had been snapped and broken in the oddest of ways, like signs of a struggle or panic had taken place down this very path he was running along. Strangely for it being such a dark night he could see clearly all around him, even though nothing made sense._

_He stepped through a couple of trees and found himself in a large circular clearing, he definitely remembered this place and it was very familiar as he remembered being here not so long ago._

_"Well hello there, little Phantomhive" A demonic voice spoke out through the midst and darkness. Ciel turned around and faced the blonde boy he knew he had met just before back in his dining room. Alois Trancy was it?_

_"What do you want?" Ciel replied shakily, feeling slight tingles of worry since he had no clue what Alois was capable of or even what he was doing here._

_"I was about to ask you that same question. Why do you keep bringing me here? You didn't actually go the other night did you?" He paused to chuckle "How pathetic! You're such an impulsive person, really Ciel? I mean, it's not like I would actually show up, I'm just an image in your mind that's saying things you want to hear" He added. It was quite clear that Ciel had been very impulsive the other night and hadn't properly thought through what Alois had told him in the dream, of course it was obvious that Alois probably wouldn't show up in the forest, there was no way he was able to enter peoples dreams. Ciel had dreamed up the whole conversation, it was something he wanted to hear from Alois and like a child he believed it. But of course, this new Ciel with no memories of anything hadn't a clue what Alois was talking about and it was starting to scare him, he figured that he must of done something wrong the other night which was why Alois was poking fun at him._

_Ciel begun shaking his head from left to right, with so much thoughts and questions filling his mind it was unbearable to continue listening to him. That's when he continued running again, running away from Alois and in the same direction he had ran the other night. Brushing past the same trees he had already snapped and once again not noticing the steep hill ahead of him._

_Ciel fell straight down the hill, copying his exact moves from the other night and upon reaching the bottom, just as his head smashed against the rock…_

Ciel burst upwards from his sleep, clenching his head and screaming his mind out, what an unsightly and horrible dream he had just witnessed, he couldn't bare the thought of opening his eyes and looking around. Of course he knew he was most likely back where he belonged but he didn't remember being in a bed a couple of minutes ago.

Next thing he knew the door was slammed open and in came Sebastian rushing to his side, accompanying him on the bed and gently pulling him into a hug "Are you alright, Young Master?" He asked worriedly.

Ciel nodded and felt tears run down his cheeks, it was such a horrifying dream to him, even though nothing really drastic or scary had happened, it was just too confusing and worrying and he certainly couldn't deal with that sort of stress with his condition. "I just had a bad dream that's all"

"Will you tell me what happened?" Sebasitan asked softly, keeping him locked in a tight hug throughout.

"Well" He started slowly; he opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian but found it extremley difficult to look directly into those oddly coloured orange and red eyes therefore he occasionaly looked away and then looked back "it was night time and it was really foggy. I was running but I didn't know why or even where I was going, but even so I just kept running until I came across this rock which had a little bit of blood on it and I kind of had this strange feeling in my leg, like I was the one who had ran into it. Then I came to this like clearing and Alois was there, asking why I kept bringing him into my dreams and then he started talking about the other night and the fact that I actually went somewhere but I don't know what he was talking about. He said I was pathetic and called me an impulsive person." He paused "Then he was talking about how he's just an image in my head saying things I want to hear"

Sebastian couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved, thanks to that dream he was now starting to understand what had happened the other night and his theory had now come to fruition, but it didn't explain why he was so badly beaten and bruised when Sebastian found him the next morning. "What happened next?" He questioned further.

"Well I ran away from him because he was confusing me and I wasn't looking where I was going so I think I fell down a hill and smashed my head against a rock"

Sebasitan smirked with more realization of the troublesome behaviour, but this was a dream and Ciel had lost nearly all of his memories so it was obvious that he would be confused and puzzled by anything Alois had to say, but the other night? Surely Ciel wouldn't have had the same problem so he came to the conclusion that there had to have been another reason why he ran off from the clearing the other night and fell down the hill in the same fashion as he just did in the dream. "Well it's all over now" He said, bringing him closer into the hug and squeezing him tight.

Ciel was confused by the fact that as his ear was pressed against Sebastian's chest he didn't hear any beating. He wasn't stupid enough to forget the fact that all humans had a beating heart and yet Sebastian didn't which brought him to question about what Claude had said about him. Ciel pulled out of the hug, much to Sebastian's surprise and then Ciel asked "I don't remember going back to bed"

"I'm sorry, it's just that as I was carrying you back here you passed out so I took it upon myself you put you back to bed until you felt fit enough to get back up, Young Master"

"Oh" Ciel added carelessly, Sebastian could tell that Ciel was slowly returning back to his old self which meant he had very little time left to use Ciel's naivety to his advantage.

"Would the Young Master like a kiss, to make you feel better?" Sebastian asked out of the blue, for a moment he hoped the answer would be yes but at the same time he still felt horrible for lying. He remembered very well the promise he had made about never lying to him, which would mean when Ciel's returns back to normal, Sebastian would have to make up even bigger lies to keep this all secret.

"A Kiss?" He paused "Does it _really_ make you feel better?"

"But of course, it's a wonderful experience, especially if it's done in a special way." He explained beautifully.

"Um..." Ciel replied, looking confused. He pulled himself out of the hug and remained still and silent for quie some time before replying. "If it'll make me feel better then I suppose"

"I thought you might say that, Young Master" Sebasitan cupped his perfectly pale cheeks and brought the boys lips closer to his own. Within moments their lips met, locked and soon the kiss became passionate. However it wasn't long before Sebastian was doing everything in his power to get past Ciel's lips and into his mouth but the boy wasn't letting up, his lips remained sealed and pretty tight.

Sebastian smirked during their kiss, knowing that his ltitle Ciel still had some fight left in him. Ciel pulled back out of the kiss, wiping his mouth with his sleeve afterwards, only to have Sebastian stop him before he could finish.

"Please, don't do that. Not only are you removing any trace of my presence upon your lips but it's certainly not very gentlemen like." Sebastian said.

"Oh right, sorry"

Sebastian stood up from the bed and walked towards the door "Did that make you feel better?"

Ciel thought to himself for a moment and smiled "I think it did..."

Sebasitan smiled in reply "That's great to hear. Now, would the Young Master like anything to eat? It's been a while since breakfast"

"Um yeah, whatever"

"Alright, I'll come back for you when your food is ready, Young Master"

Ciel nodded in reply and watched as Sebastian left the room. Outside, Sebastian was stood against the door, feeling very accomplished. He thought to himself for a few moments, wishing the kiss could have lasted much longer or even hoping it would have went onto more exciting and certainly naughty things.

He moved away from the door and walked down the corridor and headed towards the kitchen. All along the way he wore a very satisfying smile across his face in which he couldn't help but have on all the way to the kitchen. Even Bard had noticed the unsual smile for such an up-tight and dedicated butler.

"What's made you so happy?" Bard asked, eyes lowered in concern and even worry, he had never properly seen Sebastian smile and most probably from something good as well, his usual smiles had that little bit of evil laced around his lips and Bard had seen enough of them whenever he destroyed things or ruined food.

"That is none of your buisness" Sebastian looked at him, still smirking.

"Did our master priase your or something?" He continued to question

"Something like that" Sebastian said brushing off the question again; he pulled out various amounts of food from the cuboards and begun chopping them in very stylistic fashions and in the quickest pace possible. Bard watched him with jealous eyes and decided to continue to see if Sebastian would eventually crack.

"So what did he say?"

Sebastian glanced at him long enough for him to shut up for the next couple of minutes while he was in the kitchen. After which Sebastian's smile was completley gone from his face, knowing that if he started to remenber what had happened between him and Ciel, Bard would definitley ask about it again because he knew he wouldn't be able to help but smile at the memory.

The next time Bard looked over at Sebastian, he was finished chopping and was now frying perflectly cut meat alongside different vegetables with the best herbs and flavours. Bard was always amazed when he flipped the frying pan and _everything _landed back in the pan after being thrown metres in the air. Another thing Bard noticed was that Sebasitan was now carrying his usual serious expression in which he knew questioning him about what had happened before was really not a great idea.

***

Back upstairs, Ciel had gotten out of his bed and had walked up to his bedroom mirror. He did nothing but stare at himself for a couple of minutes, espeically the eyepatch. It really did intrigue him but he didn't want to look and see what it was. He felt that if he did look and it was a scar like he had predicted this morning when Claude had rudely trapped him in that storage room then he'd feel like he had betrayed Sebastian in a way. He didn't want to believe Claude, there was no way Sebasitan was a demon who was after his soul, no way at all.

He raised a hand up to his eyepatch and gently took hold of the string wrapped around his head. He didn't remove it; instead he pondered for a couple of minutes whether to do so or not. He bit his lip in worry, he really wasn't sure what to expect when he would eventually remove the eyepatch.

He shook his face and tried to ignore the temptation of removing the patch, instead he found the fresh and neat pile of clothing at the end of his bed. He walked over and begun taking off his dressing gown, when he was completley naked he looked at the clothes on his bed with determination set in his mind. He knew he could dress himself, it was simple really, he didn't need Sebastian and he didn't want to deter him from his current work.

He picked up the pair of shorts which were neatly folded and pulled them up and over his slim legs. With that part done he buttoned it up at his waist which was easier than he actually thought, after that he moved onto the black shirt which he managed to pull over his arms and bring both sides into the middle. With every attempt so far he had usually missed a hole and even started from scratch. So with one final attempt he managed to successfully button it up perfeclty and nealty. He tucked the shirt into his shorts and then picked up the dark blue waist coat which wasn't any harder to put on neatly.

All he had left now was his bow-tie and socks. He sat down on his bed and pulled his socks on one at a time. With them looking neat and tidy he was almost finished, he only need to put on his bow-tie and to do this he made his way over to the mirror so that he could see what he was doing but he really had no idea how to do this one.

He placed the tie around his neck underneath his collar and made the two sides meet in the middle. He managed to tie it in a knot at first but then he couldn't particually get how to do make it into a bow. So instead he did it as best as he could and then looked himself over in the mirror. Of course he didn't look as perfect as when Sebastian would dress him but he certainly didnt look a state.

He felt pleased at being able to dress himself and for a while he stared at himself in the mirror, especially at his eye patch once again.

He thought to himself for a while and decided that he didn't even like the stupid eyepatch so even if he did take it off it wouldn't be to see what was under there. He repeated that to himself whilst pondering over the eye patch until he finally decided that he was definitley going to take it off but only because he didn't like it.

He removed the patch and pulled it away from his head and let it hang from his fingers by his side. His eye was still closed after he had removed it and so far he coudln't see any kind of accident scar or even a mark that Cluade had mentioned. He was unsure whether to open his eye or not but what was he afraid of? Even if he did open it and he saw some kind of mark then how would Sebastian ever guess he had taken off the patch? Ciel could act like he never found out about the mark, then he'd just need some proof of the mark on Sebastian's hand to show the contract and then Claude would have been right all along.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened up his eye and stopped about half way, panic begun to set in when he noticed how his eye was strangley different in colour. He could see strange markings, wanting to see more he opened his eye fully and stood back from the mirror. His mouth hung with shock, his left eye was proof that Claude had told him the truth. The mark glew a brighter colour as he said _"Sebastian"_ thinking about how his butler who seemed so close to him, had lied to him and hadn't even told him about something as imporant as this. Even though he only ran away three days ago he expected to have been told pretty much everything he should have known to avoid these situations.

***

Back in the kitchen, Sebastian was suddenly alerted by the disturbance upstairs. Bard noticed him suddenly jolt and look towards the door "What's up?" He asked  
"I need to go and attend to something, don't touch the food while I'm gone. Don't even attempt to change it either, i'll definitely know if you have" Sebastian warned and quicker than Bard could blink he was gone.

Sebastian ran upstairs as fast as he could and headed over to Ciel's room. Along the way he worried and panicked, he knew what Ciel had done whilst he was downstairs; he really should have told what was under the eye patch, even if it was a lie. Now he was going to have to face him in pure awkwardness and even tell him what it was. He was hoping that Ciel wouldn't be too alarmed by all of this but in his current state he knew that wouldn't be possible.

He stopped outside Ciel's room and simply listened for a couple of minutes, leaning his ear against the door. He didn't really hear much whilst he was stood outside so instead he barged in without knocking and was shocked to see that his intuition about Ciel looking underneath his eyepatch was correct.

Ciel looked over at him with a frightened expression and moved further away from him and the mirror. He threw the eyepatch on the floor in a sudden show of anger "Why didn't you tell me about this!" He practically screamed. Sebastian looked back at him, motioning his hands for him to calm down.

"I can explain, Young Master" He pleaded softly.

"Explain what? I already know everything; Claude told me everything this morning. You know, I didn't even want to believe him at first, I was more scared of him then finding out about what was underneath the eyepatch. But like every other child in the world, curiousity got the better of me" He paused "I was really hoping it was just a scar or even a bruise, not something like this" He pointed at the mark on his eye.

Sebastian looked away and felt a little hurt for the first time in a while; he really needed to think of a way to make this situation a little lighter and easier on the both of them.

"So, is it true then?" Ciel asked, breaking the awkward silence that had set in between them.

"Is what true, Young Master?"

"Everything, the contract I formed with you, the fact that you're going to take my soul in return for helping me get revenge. What on earth was I thinking, in fact why you would even accept a contract between yourself and a child! You really are a demon"

"At the time you came to me you had just lost both your parents in a horrible show of hatred and anger towards your family. Of course you'd want revenge for their deaths and there are only certain beings in this world that can help you get your revenge, but of course we'd need something in return for helping you, we can't just do anything like revenge for free. It's time consuming and sometimes testy and annoying" Sebastian explained "I've been with you for almost a year now; any demon would have completed the revenge within two to three months. At first I was just helping you complete the revenge so I could have your soul, but along the way there were many complications and even a major setback but after that we managed to get through and I started to see you as more than just a meal. I became attached to you and felt a great need to protect you from anyone who may want to harm you or take you away from me. I'm sorry, Young Master. I was going to let you know about the contract when I felt you'd be able to handle it, it's only been three days since the accident. I didn't expect for you to find out so soon." He explained

After Sebastian had finished talking, Ciel turned away and looked out the window, he breathed silently and thought about what Sebastian had said, he wanted to believe him and he knew he could but still, this bothered him. The fact that he had rushed upstairs and barged into Ciel's room literally seconds after he had opened his eye and even said 'Sebastian' really did prove that he was a demon; there was no other way he would have known about Ciel taking off the eyepatch. But what Ciel didn't understand was the weird show of emotion Sebastian had for him, meaning how he became so attached to him and how he actually wants to protect him from danger. That was kind of proof that he didn't really want to eat his soul anymore but he couldn't be too sure either...

"So are you after my soul then?" He questioned

Sebastian went quiet and looked away, of course he did see Ciel as more than a meal but still... souls were something he lived off, someting he needed to eat to surive and if he stayed in a contract with Ciel any longer then there'd be no way he'd be able to eat other souls without getting into other contracts.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, my lord" He replied honestly.

Ciel uneasily left the room and walked straight past Sebastian without any eye contact or even letting him know where he was going.

"Wait, my lord, where are you going?" Sebastian asked worriedly holding out his hand to try and stop him. There was food waiting for him aswell so why he was leaving so abrublty was a little strange.

Ciel stopped halfway down the corrirdor and looked back "I'm just going out for some air, I need to think about all this"

Sebastian stood quietly as he continued to watch Ciel walk away from him. He realized just how much the accident had actually changed Ciel's personality and even life. When they first met, Ciel was almost happy to give away his soul for revenge, but now he seemed like he really wanted to keep hold of it, like it was too precious to give away. Well if Ciel certainly felt that way now then Sebastian knew he wouldn't be able to take it, hell he wouldn't even want to take it.

Even if Ciel wanted time alone, Sebastian wasn't going to let that happen, he felt more feelings for Ciel than any other human or even demon on the planet.

* * *

Oh my god, finally finished. I'm so sorry about the really long wait. You won't even believe the amount of college work I've had over the past couple of weeks!

So yeah, some great suprises in store for the next chapter :D Let me know you're still faithful with a review! (:


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Sebastian always followed Ciel faithfully, even when they hit a rough patch, Sebastian cared too much about this human to simply let him slip away. After everything they had been through, he always managed to get his Master back, everything would simply return to normal in a matter of moments and the ordeal would be quickly forgotten… so why now of all times was he worried, obviously Ciel had lost his memories before but it was nothing compared to this, he knew this time there was actually a chance he'd loose him.

So as he kept following his angered and somewhat frightened Master down the lengthy corridors of his mansion, he knew loosing someone he actually cared about wasn't an option. Ciel occasionally turned his head slightly, Sebastian walked so quietly that half the time it seemed he wasn't being followed at all… but he was always there, with a worried expression. Angrily, Ciel turned which made Sebastian stop in his tracks and switched at him.

"Stop following me!" He screamed, after which he turned quickly on his feet and began running, but one thing Ciel didn't realize was that running from a demon was like running away from a cheetah, they were quick, agile and they always caught their prey. However, Sebastian had already decided that letting him get away with this much was okay, but he wasn't going to allow him to leave the mansion, not after what happened last time.

Ciel reached the hall in no time at all with his speed, he wasn't that far ahead of Sebastian but he did believe he could be outside and away from him in the next couple of seconds, but before Ciel was moments away from opening the door, Sebastian was already there… towering over him and glaring at him worriedly, he himself feeling pained for openly disobeying his Master, but what else could he do? Letting Ciel go outside would be the worst mistake he'd ever make. If the situation got a little out of hand, then he'd probably have no choice but to lock Ciel in his room until he had calmed down a little, much to his own disliking… but even so he would literally do whatever it takes to keep his Master safe.

Ciel almost skidded to stop himself from running into his butlers arms; his face was even redder with anger and disgust. "Move Sebastian!" He said, almost growling. Sebastian simply stared back at him and remained poise, unnerved and silent. Ciel still continued to push him aside and tug at his coat in order to move him away from the door, but Sebastian was weighing himself down, so even pulling, pushing, shoving… anything of the sort was pointless.

"Why do you want to leave Young Master? It's getting late and cold, where on earth do you want to go in such a hurry?" Sebastian questioned, it was pretty suspicious how his Master just up and decided to leave the mansion with no clear reason. If he wanted time apart from Sebastian he could have just sent him away somewhere or he himself could have roamed around the mansion, so there was obviously something he wanted to do whilst he was out… or, somewhere he wanted to go.

Ciel stepped back, taking a deep breath… he relaxed and focused himself "I just want some fresh air, I feel like I'm suffocating in this mansion…" He said. Sebastian was unsure whether to believe him, but still he remained silent and allowed him to continue.

"It's not like I'm running off, I will be coming back later… I just need some alone time, away from the mansion. Surely you should know that your master can make his own decisions without your input, right?"

Sebastian had pretty much been beaten, even though Ciel had lost his memory… he hadn't lost his confidence or wit. As he was about to give in and allow his master to leave, other worries came to mind, Claude and Alois mainly. He figured they might have had something to do with this, maybe they put him up to leaving. He did remember that incident early this morning when he had found Claude talking to Ciel in one of the empty rooms… he could have revealed everything to him.

But what if he was wrong and they hadn't put him up to this? What if they came across Ciel, alone and defenceless and they decided to kidnap him, or even worse… kill him? With that worry plaguing him further, Sebastian's mind was made up and he knew exactly what was right. Without hesitation he picked his master up and cradled him in his arms, pinning him against his chest and his head against his shoulder. Ciel was unable to conjure up a reply and instead struggled out of his tight grip, he even tried slapping him and pushing himself away from his butler's chest, but his grip was too strong and he remained stuck. "Let go of me!" He struggled continuously "I want to go out for a bit! Stop disobeying me!" He said. On a complete whim he bit Sebastian on the neck and quite hard too which shocked him enough to release him from his tight grip, giving Ciel the opportunity to escape and this time, he was successful. Sebastian inspected the damage and noticed that Ciel had managed to draw blood from the wound. With a sigh he turned around, looking towards the door which had been left open in Ciel's hasty escape. Quickly, he cleaned up the wound on his neck and made his way towards the door, intending to follow Ciel on his journey.

* * *

By now, Ciel had managed to reach the edge of the estate following the road; he stopped just at the gate and turned to check to see if Sebastian was following him, he was expecting the butler to show up at some point, but he was hoping that he would at least complete his task before that happens…

Feeling at little more at ease seeing that Sebastian hadn't found him or even caught up to him yet, he continued on down the road, running as quickly as he could and hoping that he would be able to find the place he was looking for. Although his memory was still pretty crap, he was relying on it quite a lot to help him find the Trancy Manor, although he was really hesitant about going, he needed more answers and he hoped Claude would be able to help, he did find it a little suspicious that he knew quite a lot about them, but he decided not to think too much into that, it wasn't his biggest concern.

He found himself eventually out of breath and coming to a stop at the end of the road where he had reached a crossroads leading in three other directions. Unsure of which way to go he thought hard and tried as best as he could to remember which way he had to go, at this point the sun was fully hidden beneath the hills and the atmosphere had turned cold, silent and eerie. None of this really mattered to him that much, not even the chance of him being mugged, raped or even kidnapped bothered him… he was just too keen on finding the Trancy Manor that all of his thought and concentration was fixed on finding the way in his memory.

He was also unaware of the fact that Sebastian was following him, hidden deep within the trees that surrounded the crossroads, he was unsure how to proceed, he could just bolt over and carry Ciel back to the mansion against his will… or he could just stick close by and see where he was going in such a hurry. The latter seemed more entertaining and certainly more interesting; something seemed strange so Sebastian was definitely keen on investigating. After a few minutes or so, Ciel finally made a move and turned right. Instantly, Sebastian knew where he was going, there was only one Manor at the end of that treacherous road… and that was the house of Trancy.

Even so, Sebastian followed him diligently, jumping through the trees and trying to stay one step behind him just to make sure he could follow Ciel exactly and watch out for any changes in directions as such, there's still a chance he may head somewhere else, so there was no point in rushing off to the Trancy Manor.

Along the way Ciel constantly stopped, at first Sebastian believed he was growing exhausted and dizzy from all the running, but eventually he begun to think worse… there was a theory that if someone ran continuously for a lengthy amount of time there was a chance they could vomit and it appeared that Ciel was heading that way. Each time he stopped he leaned over slightly and clawed at his stomach, he would cough violently and it would almost sound like he was about to puke up something other than his guts. Even after all this, it did not deter him as he still continued to run.

It wasn't long however, until Sebastian's theory was proved. Ciel collapsed to the floor, puking the contents of his stomach. He had seriously overexerted himself and Sebastian was considering leaving the secrecy of the trees to help him. But his own gut told him to hang tight and believe that his master would be okay, eventually… And with some luck, Ciel was back on his feet, wiping the sick away from his face and from then on walking to the Trancy Manor instead to avoid further problems.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and continued following his master but in the sanctity and secrecy of the trees. It was some time before Ciel had reached the Trancy Manor, from forcing himself to remember he shivered just looking at the place, remembering that he had been here a few times in the past and had absolutely despised setting foot on the grounds, but even though he felt that, this time his naivety was at an all time high and he somehow felt he could trust Claude, he seemed intelligent and certainly knowledgeable of Sebastian's kind and in Ciel's time of need, he really needed someone who he could talk to. Ciel approached the Manor, heading over to the main doors at his usual pace. As he did so, he admired the gardens and fountains that were placed out front and certainly felt like he was back at his own Mansion, but he did admit that his was far more beautiful and less creepy.

Sebastian abruptly stopped and realized that if he proceeded any further towards the Manor, Claude would undoubtedly notice him, which would definitely make things worse. Even so, he knew Claude would even be able to sniff him out from the distance he was currently, but he knew he wouldn't make much of a big deal out of it, so long as he waited and allowed his Master to do as he pleased. He watched his Master so easily walk into Claude's trap, unsure of what to do he tried his best to wait patiently but every so often he found himself inching closer to the Manor. He was so eager to find out what Ciel was up to because he could actually feel what little of his life he had already, falling to pieces… for the first time in a hundreds of years, he was heartbroken and distraught.

Sebastian remained calm and vigilant however, deciding that he was more over intrigued by what his master was up to and why of all places did he decide to visit the Trancy household. At this point, Ciel had stopped at the main doors; he knocked a couple of times, almost too quietly for anyone to hear and waited for someone to answer. He didn't expect Claude to answer the door at first but it certainly made things easier for him when he opened the door a couple of seconds later.

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, are you here to see Master Trancy? It's a little late isn't it?" Claude questioned, he did seem quite unsurprised by his visit and he couldn't help but give a little wicked smirk, knowing that he had been able to lure Ciel in.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to see you, Claude" He replied simply, Claude looked around to make sure nobody was looking and invited him inside. While from afar Sebastian watched in grief and strain, his temptation to dash over and steal his Master back was far too great, but he held himself back as best he could.

Claude led Ciel down many corridors, passing various rooms and windows until they eventually reached Claude's room which Alois had gratefully given him, although sleep and other things valuable to humans were only served as pleasures for demons, so sleep was highly unnecessary. In the corner of his room by the window, were two comfy looking chairs, facing each other. Claude invited him to sit in the one whilst he sat in the other. With doing so, Sebastian could just about see what was going on and was even more angered by the fact that Ciel was actually talking to Claude and not to Alois.

"So, Ciel… Why exactly are you here?" Claude said, jumping straight into the conversation. He quickly came to realize Ciel's missing eye-patch, but none the less his eye still remained closed, feeling that having it open would let Sebastian know of his current location.

"I looked underneath my eye patch, you were right… about everything"

Claude smirked; he couldn't help but feel… proud? No, pleased was a better way to say it. Ciel loosing his memories was the best thing that could ever happen, in his opinion anyway. "I see…" He said, straightening himself up. "What else happened?"

"I argued with Sebastian, a lot… and ran away. He tried to stop me but there was no way that I was staying in that Mansion, I must admit, I will a little… scared" He said harshly.

"My, my… You've certainly changed since this morning haven't you? You were once defending him and now you're saying such horrid things about him, but I do suppose that seeing is believing and what better proof of that is your contract with him symbolized through that mark on your eye"

"Yeah… about that, I was wondering if there was anyway… well, anyway possible to break or revoke the contract?" Ciel replied, Claude had never heard such a question from a human as each one should know that there is no going back once it's done. He must of lost more than his memories, but common sense too. "I don't know if I can ever trust Sebastian now, since he failed to tell me the most important thing about us" Ciel added.

"Break the contract? Such a thing is unheard of, I doubt there is anyway to do so, even to revoke or cancel it is out of the question. When you make a contract with a demon there is no going back. I'm afraid your stuck with Sebastian until the contract is complete" Claude replied, he himself became angered by his own words, Sebastian did _not_deserve Ciel in the slightest, he was weak and had even grown a strong attachment towards the child, Claude couldn't care less about Ciel… but his soul.. now that was a bigger, different story.

"What!" Ciel shouted "No way! I don't even remember why I even made the contract…" He said angrily, he started rubbing his head to try and remember some of the memories before his accident, but everything was coming up blank in that part. Claude was still in shock by his sudden outburst, was he really serious on breaking the contract and with a demon? That path is one way only, there really is no going back once you've made the decision, and everyone must live with that. But Claude also knew that Sebastian was now less keen on taking Ciel's soul, he had noticed it a while ago when Sebastian would appear more caring and over protective of his Master, it was so unheard of and by far a strange thing for a Demon to do and Claude was really unable to understand why he was so overprotective and caring of him. "Is there really no way to break it?" He pleaded, almost praying.

Claude sat back in the chair and thought… it didn't take him long to think up another brilliant scheme. "Well, you can't break your current contract with Sebastian, but there is no law against forming a contract with another demon. That way you could send the second demon after Sebastian, kill him and thus your contract would be cancelled"

"_Another _demon? But wouldn't the second demon come after my soul then?" He pondered.

"Not necessarily, if you found one that wasn't interested in the souls of children and whom actually cared about them instead you wouldn't have to worry at all." He replied, judging by the look on Ciel's face he appeared to be considering his theory, just one more push and he'd have him completely. "I know what Sebastian is like, we have met a few times in the past and he is rotten to the core, he even has a favourite _type_of soul, young and innocent… and unable to defend themselves. "I think you dealt with something pretty bad in the past and he came after you, persuaded you to make a contract with him" Claude explained.

Ciel sighed and looked out the window, he was completely unsure what to do, he didn't want to have his soul taken by any demon. Even if there was a demon out there, somewhere who was willing to stay by his side and not take his soul, that's a lot to take on considering it's what they live for.

Claude noticed that Ciel had gone silent for quite sometime, he had been watching him stare out the window and felt something was wrong. "Don't consider doing anything drastic for now, if you try and run away Sebastian _will _hunt you down. He'll probably kill you right then and there and take your soul without even completing the contract"

"He can do that?" Ciel turned his head frantically, his mouth gaped open in shock "Oh god… he's going to take my soul!" He stood up, pacing around the room to try and ease his stress.

"Well you're welcome to stay here if you'd like? Or…" Claude paused; a new plan had come to fruition.

"What? Have you figured something out Claude?" Ciel stopped pacing and walked over.

"Listen, I've dealt with many demons in the past. Master Trancy at the moment is having a demon problem of his own and he asked me to protect him to my best extent. But I feel more and more demons are surrounding him, and they're much stronger too… I don't think I can protect him much longer" He looked away dramatically… "When Master Trancy leaves this world, I would very much love to serve as your butler, that way I can protect you from Sebastian. I could even try and get rid of him for you. You wouldn't have to enter into a second contract or anything rash like that. But that way I can keep an eye on both you and him and make sure you're safe in the comfort of your own home." He explained.

Ciel's face lit up like a kid in a candy store, he unexpectedly hugged Claude and pranced around the room "You'd really do that for me? Seriously?"

Claude smiled and nodded. "I know this may be hard for you to do, but you must return home and try to act naturally around Sebastian. He won't do anything to you unless you step out of line. Just give me a couple of days and I'll be round.

Ciel looked at him, pained with what he was being told to do... he was really unsure about going back, he had hoped that Claude would let him spend the night as well as becoming his butler. But he realized that maybe the intention was not give cause for concern to Sebastian and to pretend that everything was normal. "Okay…" he reluctantly replied.

"Don't worry…" Claude said. He stood up and ruffled Ciel's hair with his hand, comforting him in the best way possible. "I won't let anything happen to you. I actually owe you a lot, but now is not the time to discuss it" He said, looking at his watch and realizing how late it actually was. "I'll get the servants to bring a carriage round for you. They'll accompany you home to make sure you're safe as well. If anything happens, let me know as soon as possible"

Ciel nodded understandingly and followed Claude outside, where a carriage had quickly been brought round, accompanied by the triplets.

"One of them will sit with you inside the carriage, is that okay?" Claude asked.

Ciel nodded again and was helped inside the carriage. Once the door was closed they said their goodbyes to each other and the carriage left the manor, fading quickly as more distance grew between them.

Claude turned away and smirked demonically as he walked back towards the main doors, closing them slowly behind him…

_"I'm in…"  
_

* * *

Sorry, I'm such a dickhead.. I left if for so long and then when I decided to get some done today I realized that I didn't have much left to write for this chapter! xD … ah well.

Any thoughts?


End file.
